Betrothed
by Kaiina
Summary: Naruto gets a mission to escort a woman who has an arranged mariage to the son of the Tsuchikage. But what happends when he turns out to know the bride? Can he stop the mariage or is responsibility more imortant then love? NaruXHina
1. Teammate? Client!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I wish I did but don't. *cries silently***

**Betrothed: Chapter 1**

"Pleas, I just want a new mission and not a stupid one this time. I want a real mission!"

Tsunade sighed, there had to be something she could give him. He was always complaining about missions. Her hands flipped true some papers, looking for a mission that might fit him. Suddenly she stopped. 'Can I really give him this mission? Is it really okay to do that? Will he be able to put his orders before his own feelings?' She thought about it for a moment. She could see that he was loosing his patients and she didn't want him to go on whining. 'Of course he can he's one of the best ninja's I have. He's strong enough, he won't complain about it. It will be a long time before he returns.' That pushed her over the edge.

"Okay, I think I have something. It's a B-ranked mission. You will pick your client up tomorrow morning. Then you will guide her to the village hidden in the rocks in the land of earth. You will meet the Tsuchikage's son who she is engaged to. After you reached the village you will stay there until the marriage is completed and then you will return home."

She handed him the file when Shizune walked in. "Tsunade-sama there's an emergency in the hospital! You have to come quick!"

Tsunade left soon after that. Leaving Naruto with the file in his hand. He might have chosen to read it if he wasn't so hungry but he had enough time to read it tomorrow morning.

The next morning Naruto ran true his apartment in a hurry. He didn't pack last night and he overslept. He was already late, he didn't even read the file. Not that it was a disaster. Tsunade had explained the mission and it seemed rather simple. He quickly gathered some stuff and ran in the direction of the gate.

When he arrived he bent down his hands leaning on his knees. He was panting loudly and had cramps in his side. Suddenly he was startled by a familiar soft voice.

"N-Naruto-kun, a-are you a-alright?"

He looked up. Not that the didn't know who the voice belonged to, the stuttering and soft voice could only belong to one person, but still he looked up.

"I'm fine Hinata." He grinned. "I'm sorry Hinata, I didn't know I had a teammate on this mission I didn't read the file because I overslept. Can you fill me in really quick?"

"N-Naruto-kun, I'm n-not really your t-teammate. My father is the client."

"So…" Naruto hesitated. "You're the client?"

She nodded. "I-I'm s-sorry Naruto-kun. I d-didn't want to be a-a bother but my f-father insisted on m-me being a-accompanied."

"That's okay Hinata, it's not your fault. I'm looking forward to escorting you although you don't really need it. I don't think there's anyone after you, that you couldn't handle yourself. You are really strong."

Hinata blushed and they took off.

"So your getting married?" Naruto didn't know why normally he would be thrilled that one of his friends was engaged but now he just wasn't. He didn't know why but he didn't want Hinata to marry.

"Y-Yes, there are s-still a lot of things I need to take care of first so it might be another couple of weeks."

"And what's your husband like? I don't think I ever met him or heard about him but I guess if you like him he has to be great right?"

"I don't really know what he's like."

"Don't tell me it's one of those closed Sasuke types. The kind that never talks and only says 'Hn' once in a while because you can get better then that." He got kind of upset at the thought of Hinata marrying Sasuke. He wouldn't like to see a girl like Hinata ignored like Sasuke ignored Sakura and the way Sakura ignored him.

She only giggled at the thought of marrying Sasuke but soon she went back to her normal mood. "Actually I don't know what kind of person he is. He might be someone like Sasuke-san. I never met him."

Naruto couldn't believe what he was hearing how could she go of to marry someone she hadn't met before. She saw the confused look on his face and answered the question that he obviously had.

"My father and his father arranged our marriage when I was eight. This way our clans will be united and a new clan or even a new bloodline limit will form. I won't be able to become the head of the Hyuuga but I'll be doing something really important."

For Naruto it didn't matter the way he thought about it. It still seemed wrong. They couldn't just let Hinata marry some guy she didn't even know, just so there would form a new powerful clan even if they did create a new bloodline limit. It wasn't fare that Hinata had to have this bastards child just so they could have a powerful child. It just wasn't right but maybe it wasn't his business. She didn't seem sad about it and if it would bring peace between two clan's or two villages for that fact he didn't have any problems with it because then there would be no downsides and the only one who didn't agree with this arrangement was him.

Hinata was smiling at Naruto he had grown up a lot and seemed to understand why she was marrying. But even though she smiled at him on the inside she was crying. If she had been stronger her father wouldn't have engaged her. Then she could be the head of the Hyuuga clan. Naruto didn't mind of course and she didn't expect him too. He was a loyal friend and she knew that he wanted the best for her. Not just for her for everybody. Not for her in particular. She didn't want to marry some guy she had never met before. She knew Naruto didn't love her and that he never would but couldn't she at least dream. Couldn't she at least hope. The only thing she wanted to do right now was grab him and run back to her friends, to her home. She didn't want to leave and leave everything behind, her friends, her team, her family, her sensei, Naruto and that he was coming with her only made it harder to let go. How could she be expected to do what was expected of her when her greatest weakness was standing so close to her. It was like she was dieting and her favorite candy was so close she could smell it.

They walked for the rest of the day. Naruto read the file on the way there. Hinata was slightly embarrassed knowing that he was probably reading about her. In the rapport was some information about Hinata, unimportant stuff like blood type, rank, birth date, age, height, weight, team just a simple a background. There was also a small report about her fiancé apparently he was not only the son of the Tsuchikage but also an elite shinobi specialized in some kind of weird bloodline limit that made him capable to explode things in his eyesight. Naruto understood that if this was combined with the Byakugan the possibilities were endless. You could blow up someone's chakra circulation system or just blow up something more then kilometers away from you. There was also a picture of him. He didn't know why but he didn't like the way he looked not that he was ugly no far from it. There was just something about him that he didn't like. 'I never met this man but already I have the feeling of not liking him. Why? It's probably just because he's marrying Hinata… but why does it bother me that he's marrying Hinata? It's probably just because she's my friend I don't fully approve of those arranged marriages. That's probably it.'

"N-Naruto it's getting p-p-pretty late d-do you think we should s-set up a camp?" She suddenly asked.

"Hn, I guess your right. It's going to get dark pretty soon."

* * *

_This is the first chapter of Betrothed. _

_I know nothing really important is happening here but it's going to be long so I can't have all the juicy stuff in the beginning. :D_


	2. Akio, Daichi, Hayato

_**Betrothed: Chapter 2**_

Hinata was gathering firewood for the fire and Naruto was putting up some the tents. When Naruto was done he walked to the place he last saw Hinata gathering wood, next to a beautiful waterfall.

"Hinata?! Do you need a hand?!" He looked around and there was no reply. He wondered where she could have gotten to. "Hinata?!"

He heard a sound behind him and immediately sensed something was wrong. He was just in time to dodge two kunai that were flung in his direction. Out from the bushes came three men. The largest one was holding Hinata so she couldn't even do any one-handed jutsu's. Her mouth was covered by a hand and she was struggling to break free.

"We got her, what do we do with the guy Daichi?" One of the smaller guys said to the biggest one.

"Akio, Hayato take care of him. He is to no use to us."

Before Naruto even realized what was happening they started forming seals.

Naruto didn't realize it at the time but he was quickly trapped in a genjutsu. Hinata couldn't see what the genjutsu exactly did but quickly he screamed out in pain.

Hinata bit the hand of her captive and he let go of with a loud scream. "Naruto-kun, no!" Quickly a fist was slammed in her stomach and she let out a painful grunt.

"Shut up. There's nothing you can do for him now. He's a goner. This ended when he got trapped in that genjutsu."

_Inside the genjutsu_

_Naruto couldn't see anything and everything was black. The pain had stopped and for a moment he could here Hinata's voice. 'Naruto-kun, no!' He could hear the hit she received and the grunt that escaped her. It sounded like a faint echo somewhere far away. He realized he was in a genjutsu and tried to release it but he couldn't. It was to strong for him to break. He knew Hinata needed him and he wanted to kick those guys butt but it didn't matter how hard he tried the genjutsu was to strong._

_Outside the genjutsu_

Hinata tried to get free but she couldn't. His hold on her was to strong. As a last resort she kicked him between the legs after he had slightly loosened his grip.

"She got loose! Get her!"

She made a run for it and tried to get to Naruto but one of the genjutsu-casters jumped in front of her. She quickly pushed him aside with her gentle palm. Naruto was sitting on the ground on his knees, she could see at his expression that he was in pain. She threw herself on him but when she wanted to force her chakra in his system (to release the genjutsu) one of the men grabbed her before she could do anything.

"No! Let go!" She kicked and tried to let go but it didn't work.

_Inside the genjutsu_

_Naruto fell on the ground he cringed in pain. He could still hear the soft echoes. _

'_She got loose! Get her!'_

_Suddenly the genjutsu weakened a bit and he could see a flash of his real surroundings. Hinata had pushed one of the genjutsu-casters on the ground, he could see that Hinata was running towards him and the man were trying to grab him._

_The moment of the weakness of the genjutsu was quickly restored and everything turned back dark. He could feel Hinata's warm arms around him but at the moment he could feel her building up the chakra, the warmth disappeared._

"_No! Let go!"_

_He could hear a man chuckle. You're more of a challenge then I thought you would be. Nice try little girl but that won't work a second time._

_Naruto could feel that the genjutsu had lost some of his power because she had sealed on of the chakra points of the genjutsu caster._

_He focused his chakra once again._

_Outside genjutsu_

"That's impossible!"

"What?!" The biggest man snapped.

"That guy is breaking the genjutsu."

The big guy, who was obviously the leader and holding Hinata chuckled.

Naruto slowly rose. He was still in a bit of pain from the genjutsu but he was able to stand.

"Listen kid, I'll give you tree choices." Daichi said. "Or you try to beat us and you and the girl will die. The man who paid us said he would give her more money if we brought her alive but if we have no other choice. I guess that's a sacrifice we'll have to make. Second is you leave now. We will deliver the girl to the man we hired us. He is going to use her for ransom anyway so she won't be harmed. The third option is probably the most interesting in you. I heard about you. You're Naruto Uzumaki. I know the reason the Akatsuki is looking for you and I must say that I'm interested in you. The third option is that you join us and accept me as your leader. I will train you and teach you everything you know. First we'll have some fun with the girl." He liked her neck and she pinched her eyes closed. "You'll even get you're turn and then we hand her out. That's your three options, go away, join us or die."

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki! I never run away! I never back down and I never betray Konoha!"

The man grinned. "I guess that only leaves the option dying." He looked at his companions.

"Keep him busy while I kill the girl." She started to struggle harder. "Don't worry it doesn't mean just because you're dead you and I can't have fun anymore. I'll just have to keep that pretty body of you save. I'll just drown you nice and quick."

Naruto shot him a glare. "You're sick! There's no way I'm going to let you get away with that! You better hand Hinata over now or I'll make you wish you were never born."

"Looks like the boy doesn't want to share. Kill him now!"

His companions ran towards Naruto with there Kunais ready.

The leader grabbed Hinata's neck and held her under the clear water of the waterfall. She tried to kick or hit him but that only led to her loosing oxygen faster.

"Hinata!" Naruto yelled. 'This isn't good. I'm outnumbered with two to one. Then there's still the boss and on top of that I don't have a lot of time because Hinata stay without air for a long time. I'll have to try and finish this with one attack even if it takes all my chakra.'

He made as much shadow clones as he could and made them use rasengan. 'This is it. I only have one chance.'

Daichi's eyes widened. He didn't expect the Kyuubi-brat to be so strong. He knew that the shinobi he brought wouldn't be enough to stop him. They were able to cast a strong genjutsu and he still hadn't figured out how he could've broken through it but there Ninjutsu and Genjutsu was to weak to stop a guy like this. He watched the girl who was still struggling under his grasp. Her resisting began to became weaker and weaker. She wouldn't hold on like this for any longer.

He looked up. Akio had already been defeated. It was only a matter of seconds before Hayato would suffer the same fate. 'The girl finally stopped moving. That's a relief. At least this mission hasn't been a complete failure. I won't be able to escape with her though I'll have to return.'

Hayato got hit with a Rasengan and Daichi got up. Hinata was still lying with her head in the water but he wasn't holding her down anymore.

"Looks like you're to late kid. My work here is done."

Naruto's eyes widened. The man disappeared with a poof and his eyes shifted to Hinata. She was lying with her head and shoulders in the water and he quickly got her out.

"Hinata? Hinata!" He panicked. Hey laid her head in his lap and placed his fingers in her neck. 'A pulse… A pulse… Dear Kami please give me a pulse.' He needed to shift his fingers a couple of times then he felt something in his fingers that relieved him immediately. He could feel a heartbeat.

"Oh thank Kami." He wrapped his arm around her. For a moment he had been so worried and now he was so relieved she was just unconscious. He picked her up bridal style and brought her back to the tents.

When he arrived there he noticed that it was dark already. He laid Hinata down in the tent. Her head and shoulders were wet from being held down under water. He grabbed a towel from his backpack and tried to dry her hair and face a little bit. He took of her sweater an laid it somewhere to dry. He was slightly surprised when he did and a blush crept over his cheeks. 'I never realized Hinata was so… I mean had so… or just had well… curves on the right places.' He only had seen her without her jacket once and that was during the chuunin exams and they only had been 12 and she had been wounded so he had other things on his minds. That was a stupid excuse. She almost died today. Sure she wasn't in any danger now just unconscious but he still shouldn't be paying attention to stuff like that. But it didn't really help when he realized when he zipped her jacket open his hands had been so close and it didn't help him at all that her shirt was wet. 'Should I take it of. I mean… just because she needs some sleep and it's bad for her to sleep in wet clothes.' His hand grabbed the bottom of her shirt but he froze. 'I shouldn't. Even if it's just for her own good. If she would be awake she wouldn't let me do it either. She would want me to just let her sleep with a wet shirt. It's probably okay if I cover her up enough.'

He took his bag and pulled out some blankets and his sleeping bag. 'She really scared me for a minute when I didn't feel a heartbeat. I really should ask Sakura to show me how to do that faster. I screwed up today. I was supposed to protect me but I ended up needing her protection more then anything else. If it wasn't for her those guys would've killed me with there genjutsu.' He looked at her sleeping form. 'From now on I'm going to more careful with you Hinata. I'm sorry for letting you down.'

* * *

_Akio:(aki) "bright" combined with (o) "male" or (o) "hero, manly"._

_Daichi: (Dai) "large" or "great" combined with "earth", "land" or "wisdom", "intellect"_

_Hayato: (haya) "falcon" and (to) "person"._

_I messed this chapter up! I had it all in my head but I couldn't write it. I've never been good in fights and tried to avoid it. FAIL! . I couldn't think up a singel Jutsu so I tried a Genjutsu. Looks like I screwed that up to! I don't like it myself but I hope that you still enjoyed it. In the last scene I tried to get into Naruto's mind. Well that really didn't work out. It really backfired. I don't know how Naruto would react. Probably not pervy. Dmn it! I should know better!_

Love, kisses and cookies for my lovely readers ^^


	3. Preparations for the ball

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the characters.

**Betrothed: Chapter 3**

It was already morning when Hinata woke up. It took her a few seconds to remember what had happened, when she did she quickly bolted upright. The last thing she remembered was that man was trying to drown her. She saw her jacket lying beside her and quickly pulled it on. It was still a little moist. Right after that Naruto walked in and told her the whole story.

"I'm so sorry Hinata." Naruto muttered. "I underestimated this mission and didn't keep my guard up. I should've noticed we were being followed. I have to protect you not just because it's my mission but more important because you're my friend and I failed. I promise that I won't let something like that happen again."

"N-Naruto-kun, it's o-okay. I'm f-fine. I d-didn't notice e-either and y-you did protect m-me. I-I was just in your w-way."

"No, it's not okay! How can you say that! You could've died! You could've died and it would've been all my fault! I saved you in the end but… but it shouldn't have gotten that far. I should've found out about them before they made a move. I shouldn't have let you get captured and I shouldn't have let them hurt you. I was lucky this time but what about next time? They were just playing with us now. That guy didn't even try to seriously kill you. He just wanted to slowly drown you. If he had wanted to he could've just stabbed you or…"

There was a short silence because Naruto didn't want to think of the horrible ways he could've killed her. Hinata just looked at him. She didn't need to say anything because her look said enough even for someone as dense as Naruto. He couldn't even look at her. He just stood up.

"Get ready we're leaving in half an hour."

* * *

It was three days later. Naruto's mood slowly had begun to clear. For Naruto nothing really special happened in the past three days. For Hinata she couldn't keep count of all the things that happened. When they were making a campfire his hand accidently brushed hers, he had made several compliments about her cooking, they had talked a lot and he mentioned that she was a good listener and there was a whole list of things that had happened. To Naruto and probably the rest of the universe this probably were small unimportant things that you wouldn't even remember but to Hinata they were almost like a dream come true. She had spent almost four days with the man she loved, inspired her and was her greatest weakness along with her greatest strength. She had been in a constant struggle to stay conscious and she was actually proud that she hadn't fainted a single time.

They entered the village's gates and saw three people standing there.

"Hinata-sama we have been expecting you." A tall man said. "My name is Takumi. _(means: artisan or skilled)_I will be the coordinator of the wedding. I will make sure that your stay here and the wedding go smoothly." He pointed at a young woman in her twenties that was standing next to him. "This is Junko _(Jun means: obedient or pure and Ko means child) _She will be your personal maid and will be at your constant assistance. If you need anything you can ask her." He quickly looked Naruto over. "This must be the shinobi from Konoha hired to escort you?" She nodded. "Your fiancé Takahiro _(Taka means: valuable, noble. Hiro means: large, great or prosperous.)_ is waiting for your arrival."

* * *

When they arrived at the big mansion Naruto was stunned everywhere he looked people were running around.

"Pardon us for the chaos. The organization of the ball keeps this entire place busy." Hinata looked at him confused. "We invited all high standing citizens to a ball to celebrate lord Takahiro's engagement. You will have a chance to meet some of our finest citizens and get to know them more."

They stopped as they reached a door. "I will leave you now." Takumi said. "You can give your suitcases will be brought to your rooms. You have a separate room for now until the wedding night. Your belongings that were brought some days earlier have also been brought to your temporarily room. Excuse me for now. I have business I need to take care of."

An older woman came out of the room and looked at Hinata. She looked a little chubby with a friendly smile on her face.

Takumi looked at her and nodded. "This is lady Hinata." He said to her. "Hinata-sama you can follow this woman and Junko. They will make sure you are prepared for the ball tonight." Hinata nodded and he walked a few steps and then quickly turned around. "Is your friend here coming to the wedding. I'm going to need a list of people you want to invite so I can send the invitations." Then he left.

The chubby woman looked her over really carefully. "My name is lady Ayano. You probably have heard of me."

Hinata nodded. "Y-Yes, of course I have."

"Well then child let's get started. We don't have a lot of time."

She lead Hinata in the room and Naruto followed. When Junko noticed this she giggled.

"That probably isn't a good idea young man."

"Why not?"

"You see…" The older woman started but didn't finish. "What was your name again?"

"Oh Naruto Uzumaki"

"Well you see Naruto my name is Lady Ayano and I'm known all over the world because I'm a very famous tailor."

Naruto looked at her obviously not getting what she meant. "So…"

"And we have to prepare this young lady here for the ball." She continued.

He still didn't seem to get it.

"By making her look presentable." She tried again, hoping he would get it.

The look in his eyes said enough for her to know he didn't have clue and the woman sighed. "She has to get changed." She then said bluntly.

Naruto's face became a little pink at the thought that he was planning on joining them. "Oh" He said understandingly.

"You understand why you can't join us then?" The woman asked again to make sure he got it.

He nodded furiously and the woman sighed in relief. "Oh but I guess as Lady Hinata's bodyguard you will also be attending the ball?" She asked.

"Euhm… I guess so." He said, not really knowing himself.

"Don't worry I think I still have some suits you could wear. I didn't have time to make Lady Hinata's dress either so I brought a whole lot of dresses and suits in all different sizes."

The three women disappeared in a room and Naruto waited patiently outside. A minute later Junko walked out. "I have your suit for tonight." She said. "This should be your size. Lady Ayano is very good at what she does. She didn't have time to measure you or make a costume made suit but this will do just fine. I'll lead you to your room so you can get changed and unpack."

* * *

Ayano looked at her and gave a disapproving look. Strangely enough it wasn't at all like the looks she got at home. Her look was rather amused. It was the kind of look a mother would give her children when they smeared the toothpaste all over their faces. "What in Kami's name are you wearing sweetheart?" She looked again at Hinata's big sweatshirt. "Turn around for a moment." Hinata quickly turned around facing the woman with her back. "No, no, no, slowly so I can have a good look at you." Hinata turned slowly. The examining way the older woman looked at her made her slightly embarrassed. She didn't like it when people looked at her. She never liked being the center of attention and feeling someone's eyes on her made her nervous.

"Don't worry sweetheart you're going to look lovely. Once I throw away those hideous clothes. They're two sizes to big and do absolutely nothing for your figure. After I throw them away I'll make your pretty face stand out more with some make-up and make your hair shine like never before."

"Y-you don't h-have to do t-that. I wouldn't w-want to bother y-you."

"Oh nonsense pumpkin. That's what I'm here for. I'll make you look like the princess you truly are." The woman smiled at her sweetly. "If we have some time left after that I'll bake you some cookies. But now I'll have to get right to work. Take of your clothes and come stand over her I need to know your size."

Hinata took of her shoes, pants, jacket and shirt and stood in front of the woman. She was kind of embarrassed at first when the woman started measuring her but Miss Ayano was a professional and soon she relaxed.

"Hmm… I wish I had some time to make you a dress but Takumi insisted on having the ball today, to celebrate your arrival. But don't worry even if it's not custom made there are enough beautiful dresses you could wear."

She left for a minute and came back with a dress. "Putt this on and then you can go sit down on that chair."

It took Hinata quite a while to get the dress on. It was a ball dress and was not really made to be practical. When she finally had it on, with some help form miss Ayano, she looked at it doubtable. "I don't know… Maybe it's a little bit too… " She thought about her words carefully. "Small"

"Nonsense pumpkin you look lovely. A true princess. This is how it is supposed to look like. You're just not used to wearing something as tight as this."

"I don't think I can breath." While Miss Ayano was busy binding Hinata's corset.

"Then don't. If only I was as young as you are." She sighed. "I used to go to all the dances and balls. It took me hours to get dressed up and I would end up dancing the entire night with man after man after man. That were the good old days."

She finish binding and asked Hinata to turn around again slowly. "Much better. You can actually see your figure now. You're going to blow them all away tonight. To bad you are already engaged or there wouldn't be a single man in the entire room who wouldn't ask you to dance." She looked at her for a little while longer finishing some details before she asked her to sit down.

"And now for the make-up. I see you don't usually wear that." She looked closer at Hinata's face. "You have a pretty faces. It would be a shame to cover it up with make up. I'm just going to apply some light details to accentuate your beautiful features."

Hinata slightly blushed at the compliments of the woman. Though compliments meant very little to her now. She had always known that she wasn't as pretty as Sakura or Ino. Not even as Tenten and Temari. She wished she could be as beautiful as them maybe then Naruto would've noticed her. 'What am I thinking. I'm getting married. I can't love Naruto anymore. Even if I was the most beautiful person on the world and Naruto loved me with all his heart. It won't make a difference. It would probably only make things harder. I never thought I would say that I'm glad that Naruto isn't in love with me.'

Ayano was working on her make-up while happily chatting. "When I was young I had ten boys on each finger. I miss those days. There was nothing I loved more then letting myself get pampered by the richest and handsomest boys in town. But I guess being engaged at a young age you never got to figure out what that was like. I feel so sorry for you pumpkin."

There was a short silence before Ayano proceeded. "Oh before I forget. Is Naruto coming to your wedding. If he is I'm going to have to take his measures later to make him a suit."

"A-Ah I-I-I don't r-really know." She said truthfully.

"How can you not know. Do you know him."

"Y-Yes"

"Is he a friend of yours?"

"Y-Yes"

"Then why wouldn't he be invited? He has to guard you until the wedding anyway so it doesn't really make much of a difference if he stays for the ceremonies does it?"

"I-I guess not. I-I'll ask h-him."

"Good, I'll tell you if I was 50 years younger." She smiled.

Hinata turned slightly red at the comment.

"Have you known him for a long time?"

"S-Since our academy d-days but we really didn't s-start talking u-until we were t-twelve."

"How come." The woman asked, still very focused on the job at hand.

"I-I was to shy b-before then. I-I guess he n-never really n-notice me."

The woman smiled. "So he's one of those guys. He doesn't look like the smartest one."

"H-He might be a b-bit oblivious at times and s-sometimes he fails to notice things other p-people would but h-he's a great shinobi and I always w-wanted t-to be j-just like him."

"Oh… So he's your idol?"

Hinata thought about that for a minute. She did admire him and she wanted to be like him. You could say that he was her idol. Although most people preferred to call him her crush. They were both correct. "Y-Yes I guess s-so."

"What does he think about that?"

This caught Hinata off guard. He knew she wanted to be like him right? Did he know that he inspired her? He had to. She even took his nindo. "He k-knows I guess b-but we never r-really talked a-about it."

After that Ayano finished her make-up and started on her hair. The subject of the conversation went to her skin, that Ayano thought was to pale. She pinched her cheeks to make them a bit more colorful. Everyone who knew Hinata knew that she didn't have to do that when Naruto was around the color to her cheeks would come naturally.

The woman chatted away about everything she could think of. It was mostly gossip that she had heard of from her other clients. Hinata had felt immediately comfortable with the old lady. She reminded her of a grandmother although she had never met her own. She was a kind and gentile. The rest of the staff had been very respectful towards her and made sure not to insult her in any way. But Hinata never had liked that. She rather has someone like Lady Ayano who would just talk to her like she was a normal person.

"Sweetheart you look lovely. Stand up really quickly so I can look at you and do some finishing touches."

* * *

Naruto groaned in frustration. How long did it take for Hinata to get ready? He had already changed into his suit, taken a shower and was already finished with preparing himself. Now he was waiting outside the door. He could here Ayano talking and sometimes even Hinata but he couldn't understand what they were saying. Not that he really wanted to know. It was probably _girl talk_ anyway. He did want to know though if they were almost finished. He had thought about going in and asking but she might be changing and he didn't want to risk it.

'Maybe if I knock first? Then I don't have any chance to walk in on anything.'

He stood in front of the door and wanted to knock but before he could the door opened and he quickly jumped back.

"Naruto were you peeping through the keyhole?" Ayano, who was standing behind Hinata in the door opening, asked.

Naruto didn't reply. Actually he didn't hear the question to begin with his eyes were focused on Hinata only. His jaw practically fell to the floor when he saw how beautiful he looked. Normally she would wear her over sized jacket but now she was dressed in a beautiful azure dress that hugged all her curves. Her hair was pinned up with some strands hanging out. He never saw anyone as beautiful as she looked today. Not that he had ever been to a formal ball or anything where people are really dressed up. _'Wow Hinata looks really pretty tonight. No not pretty…beautiful. She looks even better then Sakura.' _He froze up for a moment._'What am I thinking!? I love Sakura! SAKURA! We aren't dating but still it's wrong of me to think of other girls that way. Sakura is the prettiest and the best girl in the whole world.'_

He did try to think that but he still couldn't keep his eyes of Hinata. Everything except for Hinata was vague and in the background. If Sasuke had been begging on his knees for Naruto to take him back to Konoha he probably wouldn't have noticed. It felt like his head was surrounded by a pillow. All the sounds and things going on around him sounded muffled.

Hinata blushed when Naruto kept staring at her. Ayano tried to get his attention but it almost seemed like he dazed of. "N-Naruto-kun, are you alright?" She asked worried.

"Huh?" Naruto woke up from his daze. "Yeah, yeah I'm fine. I was waiting here so long I was just a bit sleepy." He grinned rubbing the back of his head nervously and hoped she hadn't noticed he was practically drooling all over her.

Hinata giggled. "N-Naruto"

"What?! I was telling the truth I swear!" He said a bit panicked.

"N-No not that. Y-Your tie." She said still giggling.

He looked down at his tie.

"I-It looks like you had a fight with it." She was right though. It didn't look like a tie at all. He had never worn a tie before and he had made a futile attempt to figure out how he was supposed to wear it. "Come her I'll fix it." She giggled while she stood closed to him and focused her attention to his tie.

He wondered how he was supposed to knot it but when he looked down he attention immediately was pulled towards toward the Hyuuga girl who was standing so close to him. She was focused on his tie and didn't notice his stare. He couldn't help but stare at her lean fingers gliding over the fabric, her eyes, her nose, her skin and her lips, who were still smiling at the state his tie had been in.

"You see that wasn't too…" She said when she was done but she didn't get to finish because she looked up at him and noticed how close they were standing. They were looking directly in each others eyes and she couldn't get a single word over her lips anymore. She could feel his warm breath on her face and her cheeks quickly turned red.

* * *

WHOOOOOHOOOOOOO XD I'm back baby! (omg I said baby -.-) I know I've been gone for…I don't know for ever! It took way too long but I had exams, I was working on my AMV's and my new Naruto game is sooo addicting! I didn't really have a lot of ideas for this story anymore but I came up with a lot of new ideas.

So I want to thank all the people who have been waiting (im)patiently on this chapter. And especially everybody who remembered which story this was without having to re-read the last chapter ;D

I thought the chapter was kind of boring so I was waiting for some inspiration. Two days after I finished it the '_tie scene' _Happened to me (I'm a girl and I know how to knot a tie is that wrong. I don't have any brothers and I don't see my dad a lot. I wonder where I picked that up) and I thought "I can totally use that!". So I did. I don't think Naruto can knot ties. I mean I don't see Naruto going somewhere where they would wear a tie and he has no dad to teach him anyway. (So sad)

Kisses, hugs and cookies for all my readers and my reviewers.

Btw. Don't forget to vote for my cookie-poll on my profile :D


	4. Feelings?

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters.

Takumi, Junko, Takahiro, Ryuu and Ayano belong to me and are OOC!

**Chapter 4: Feelings?**

_So where were we? Oh yeah I remember. _They were standing nearly inches from each other Naruto's head bent down slightly and her head looking up slightly. They were both blushing (You can guess who was the most) but for some reason neither of them had made any attempt to avert their gaze or take a step back. Hinata normally would never be able to stand so close to him or look him in the eyes. Yet now she was doing both. She was still trying to finish her sentence but her lips only slightly moved not even producing the sounds that needed to be made.

There was a polite cough. (Like the ones you use when you want someone's attention)

Immediately awoken from her trance like state Hinata's entire face quickly became red and she quickly jumped back to her original place not so close to Naruto.

Naruto looked at the person who had interrupted them. He didn't show it but he was quite annoyed.

"Excuse me Hinata-sama…" Takumi said. "Lord Takahiro wishes to meet with you now."

She nodded.

Naruto, Hinata and Takumi were walking down the almost empty corridors. Takumi was leading the two through a crisscross of halls and Naruto was afraid that if he had to spend a lot of time here he would most certainly get lost. He wanted to give Hinata a compliment or say something about the way she looked but every time he parted his lips he couldn't get the sound to come out. 'Well it's not really important I guess its fine.' But he felt like he had to say something. He had wanted to say something from the moment he saw her coming from the door but his tong had just frozen in his mouth. 'It's not going to work like this. What if I try saying. 'I like your dress' or something. That wouldn't be a compliment to her so I shouldn't feel embarrassed.' But even though he thought that. His lips were still frozen in place and he wasn't able to make a single sound. 'What are you doing –ttebayo! You're Naruto Uzumaki and now your to afraid to give a girl only a slight compliment! What's with you?! You don't even like her! It's no big deal! If Kiba or Shino were here they would've made a comment that she looked nice that didn't mean they liked her. Or did they?' Naruto quickly got rid of that thought. 'So if it was okay for them to say, then it would absolutely be okay for me. It's no big deal.'

Naruto took a deep breath and fixed his eyes on the floor. "Y-you know Hinata that's a nice…" Takumi suddenly stopped making Naruto crash into him.

"We're here." He stated.

The doors opened to reveal an enormous room. It was like anything he had ever seen before. The room practically screamed wealth. There was a long carpet from the door to the end of the room where two people were sitting down. To the sides there were enormous pillars and beautiful statue's made of marble. Takumi led them to the two people sitting down at the end of the room and the three of them bowed.

"May I introduce to you" Takumi spoke. "Hinata Hyuuga the first born daughter of Hiashi Hyuuga, head of the Hyuuga clan and Naruto Uzumaki, hired by her father to escort Hinata-sama here safely."

The tallest of the two stood up. Naruto recognized him immediately. This man was Takahiro the man Hinata was going to marry. He was a tall man 4 inches (10 cm) taller then Naruto himself. (So he's around. 1.76 m/ 5.7 foot I think) He was at least two years older then they but it couldn't be more then four. He had a handsome face was dressed in clothing that probably cost more then Naruto's apartment. He had brown hair and brown eyes that looked at Hinata happily. "Welcome to Iwagakure Hinata-chan. I'm very pleased to meet you." He said while he took her hand and kissed it. Hinata blushed at the gesture and Naruto couldn't help but think it was a bit tacky.

Takumi continued with the introduction. "This is Takahiro the first born son of the Tsuchikage and future Tsuchikage." He pointed towards the other man. "This is Ryuu. _(Means dragon) _Second son of the Tsuchikage and leader of one of the most prestigious personal armies in the world." Ryuu however didn't get up. Unlike his brother, who looked kind and polite, he only looked at them with a disapproving look before sinking further back in his chair. He had short black hairs and seemed to be around their own age. He didn't resemble his brother a lot but you could still slightly see they were relatives.

Takahiro ignored him. "You look truly beautiful Hinata-chan. I see my father did a good job finding me a beautiful bride. Wouldn't you agree Ryuu?"

Ryuu looked up irritated. His eyes slid over Hinata in a studying her. His face still looked angry though and she couldn't help but feel uncomfortable under his gaze. He huffed. "I guess she'll do. Although he could've found someone better-looking if he hadn't made the contract."

Naruto had the urge to beat the crap out of that guy right then and there and it took all of his willpower to stand still.

"Ryuu. I will not allow you to talk to my bride like that. You better show some respect for Hinata-chan right now because soon she will be Tsuchikage's wife and you will have to obey her every command." He smiled and turned to Hinata. "Excuse Ryuu for his rudeness Hinata-chan. He's not totally himself today and apparently he forgot his manners."

Naruto's insides turned. That guy hadn't known Hinata for ten minutes and still he kept calling her Hinata-chan. Even Naruto didn't call her that and he had known her for 8 years. What gave this guy the right? 'Well probably that he's marrying her. That gives him the right.'

"Well Hinata-chan it's already late. What do you say we go to the dining room for some dinner and in the time we finish the guests will have arrived." He turned towards Naruto. "I'll have Hinata's maid Junko escort you to your room since you probably don't know the directions yet and don't forget to ask her about some food. I wouldn't want the person to look after my precious Hinata-chan to starve to death."

* * *

Hinata and Takahiro were standing in front of a great entry. They could hear the guests and the music through the wooden door. It opened and several heads turned in their direction.

"Takahiro son of the Tsuchikage and his newly arrived Fiancé Hinata Hyuuga." One of the men introduced/ yelled through the giant room.

Everybody's heads turned as they walked down the stairs. Hinata felt uncomfortable knowing a whole room full of people was looking at her. Everyone in the room was dressed with the most beautiful clothing money could buy but Takahiro had been right Hinata was by far the most beautiful woman in the room. The room was filled with everyone who was of high standard, or 'nobles' as we might say, of the village of Iwagakure.

Several people were walking up to her and introducing themselves. Naruto, who had also entered but not with a big entrée like Hinata had, was amazed at how calm Hinata stayed as numerous people swarmed her, introducing themselves and covering her with more questions then she could handle.

"Please, please people. Take it slow. We wouldn't want Hinata to have to call her bodyguard." Takahiro said. He laughed and the other people too even though Naruto didn't find it really funny. He was standing slightly away from the group so he could oversee enough. Not that he really thought Hinata was really in danger right now. He still had to keep his eyes opened.

The night went by way to slowly for Naruto. It didn't take long for Hinata and Takahiro to get split up. Hinata spent her night talking to everyone who came up to introduce themselves. They asked questions and talked about all kinds of things like politics and other stuff that made Naruto bored out of his mind. Hinata though responded friendly and even though she didn't say a lot took part in most conversations. Naruto but couldn't help but feel like it was all a bit fake. They laughed at things that weren't even funny and had a fake aura surrounding them. It was so different from conversations between his friends. Naruto never realized there was such a big difference between the societies. Naruto realized now more then ever that Hinata belonged to the high society and he to the low. He wondered for a short moment if she found the way he talked to her berating. Maybe he should talk to her like this to. Talk about the birds, the bees, politics and other stuff like that. It was totally different from his normal conversations about Ramen, Sakura, Sasuke, becoming Hokage or brag about the missions he had been on and his own strength.

He was startled from his thoughts when he noticed Takahiro had returned from the group of people he had been talking to.

"I'm sorry people but could I steal Hinata-chan away for a moment? I just realized I hadn't had a chance to dance with her yet."

"Fine but not for to long or we'll have to send the Anbu after you." One of the men Hinata had been talking to said laughing. The others started laughing to and Naruto couldn't help but think again. 'Damn these people with their fake amusement. It just ticks me off.'

Takahiro took her hand and guided her to the dance floor. There was a band there that played classical music on their violins. A new song started and he laid a hand on her back while his other grabbed her hand. She laid the other hand on his shoulder and they began to dance.

Naruto had never seen anything like it. It looked like they were floating over the dance floor. Their chests were firmly pressed against each other and they stared in each others eyes. With a quick glance over to the other dancing people he noticed that they were doing the exact same thing. She looked like an angel dancing like that. Her dress swayed every time she moved and Naruto found it hard to keep his eyes off of her. Even though he was hypnotized by the way her body moved to the rhythm of the music Naruto couldn't find it in his heart to be happy. The way he looked at her, pressed against her and had his hand on her back just made him unexplainable angry. 'I should be the one dancing with her not him.'

Naruto froze. 'What the hell am I thinking?! I don't want to dance with Hinata! Well I mean I wouldn't mind or… Argh… No I want to dance with Sakura! Sakura!' But as he watched them move around all the reasons of wanting to dance with Sakura disappeared. He couldn't think of a single one. If he hadn't been in a trance from watching them dance he probably would've hit himself. 'Having so many perverted senseis absolutely hasn't been good for me. I see a girl dressed up for one time and I'm all over her forgetting about the love of my life.'

'**How naive' The Kyuubi chuckled from inside Naruto.**

'What are you talking about stupid fox?'

'**Nothing kit. Let's just say I was admiring the young Hyuuga.'**

'What are you talking about?'

'**I've taken an interest in the girl being our mate.'**

'Mate?! That's not going to happen. Just keep your perverted thoughts to yourself.'

'**I might be a demon but I recognize a beautiful woman when I see one and I hadn't had a mate in 16 years. I'm getting tired of waiting.'**

'Great now I have two perverted sensei and a horny fox inside of me. Why is everyone around me a pervert?'

'**Hey watch your mouth kit. We'll talk about this again when you have some experience you brat.'**

When Naruto looked around him he noticed that the song had ended and Hinata and Takahiro had separated he leaned forward and Naruto cringed. Luckily he leaned towards her ear and whispered something in it. An adorable blush spread over her cheeks and she look down at her feet. Takahiro signaled for Naruto to come closer.

"Naruto could you bring my Hinata-chan to her room? It's been late and I don't want my hime (princess) to be tired tomorrow."

He nodded, glad to be able to leave.

"Then I'll see you tomorrow my Hinata-hime." He said while kissing the back of her hand.

She blushed a deep shade of red and when they both left Ryuu walked up to his brother. "Don't tell me you haven't noticed yet Takahiro."

"Noticed what? The murderous intent and glares I get every time I come close to her of course I have. He's in love with her. But that won't be a problem."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, everything will go on as planned. In a couple of weeks I'll be married nothing can stop that."

* * *

Naruto and Hinata were walking trough the hallway in the direction of their rooms. Naruto remembered the route from when he was escorted by Junko earlier that evening. It was a understatement to say that he wasn't happy. 'My Hinata-hime' He did a very bad imitation of Takahiro in his head 'I thought it was bad first when he kept calling her Hinata-chan but this was even worse. Stupid pet names.' He didn't realize it but Hinata was looking at him worried. He looked angry or maybe troubled? She wondered why. Probably because he was bored guarding her all the time.

They stopped when they reached their rooms. Their rooms were next to each other but at night a shinobi from Iwagakure took Naruto's job of protecting Hinata by sitting on a chair next to her door.

"N-Naruto-kun is something w-wrong?"

"I'm fine." He snapped.

She looked sad and turned around preparing to head for her room but he quickly grabbed her wrist. "Hinata I'm sorry. I guess I'm just a bit irritated by those snobs."

"O-Oh, well i-it's important that I b-bond with the local people. Do you want me to take of your tie?"

He nodded.

'**I wouldn't mind if she took more off then that.' The Kyuubi chuckled inside Naruto's mind.**

She took a step closer and carefully took of his tie. Not making the same mistake again she made before she took a step back before looking up at him and handing him the piece of garment.

"Goodnight N-Naruto-kun." She said.

"Goodnight Hinata." He said adding the –chan suffix only in his mind.

Naruto closed the door of his room and sighed. He took of his clothes and went directly to bed. 'I've been acting so strange today. I guess it started from the moment Hinata-chan nearly drowned. I should try to act normal but I don't know why I can't. I just feel so strange. Hinata looked so beautiful today and I couldn't help but stare at her. Am I really that shallow? Did I only start noticing her since I noticed she was pretty? Well on thing is certain.' Naruto thought to himself. 'I'm NOT in love with Hinata-chan.' Then he pulled the covers over his head stubborn when the Kyuubi tried to convince him otherwise.

* * *

Naruto was having breakfast in his room. It had certainly not been a good start of the day. The Kyuubi had tried to seduce him with giving him certain dreams about Hinata. The kind of dreams he once had of Sakura only. Well before the Kyuubi began to meddle anyway. He couldn't get the image of a sweaty and squirming from pleasure Hinata out of his head and had been forced to take a cold shower. He had only been outside his room for 2 seconds and it was enough to know that he was in deep trouble. In the two seconds that it took to open his bedroom door grab the breakfast basket in front of his door and close it, he had seen Hinata in a simple white dress. It wasn't as fancy as the dress she was wearing last night but certainly not something Hinata would wear under normal circumstances. Ayano probably had something to do with it. In the second he saw her his heart began to beat very fast and irregular and his mouth became dry. Now he was eating breakfast thinking of a way to get rid of these feelings he was heaving at the moment. He wondered if maybe he really did have feelings for her.

* * *

_I had so much trouble with this chapter. I wanted to put something funny in but I couldn't think of anything that I could use. I considered waiting a couple of days to upload because maybe I got an idea but I decided not to. If I think of anything I'll just adjust the chapter._

_Not much happens here just some NaruHina stuff and an incredible tie-moment-escaping-move from Hinata =D_

_Someone asked me: "What writing style do you have?" I was like: o.O what?! Then he said: "Do you write in I form or what?" Me: "Euhm… I actually never noticed. But now that I look back I see that I use all kind of forms mixed together." And then he asked: "What about your style?" Me: o.O He: "What style do you have?" Me: "I don't know. None?" People say I do write a lot of fluff though but is that a writing style? I can't help that I write fluff. Sad stories make me… well sad obviously. What do fluff stories make me? Fluffy? Interesting thought. So when I write stories I become fluffy… Does that make me look fat?_

_Kisses, hugs and cookies for my lovely readers and reviewers._


	5. Pulses

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters.

Takumi, Junko, Takahiro, Ryuu and Ayano belong to me and are OOC!

**Chapter 5: Pulses**

Hinata and Naruto were waiting for Takumi in the beautiful garden of the mansion. Naruto had never seen anything like it. The garden was huge and well kept with beautiful flowers, bushes and trees. In the middle of the garden there was a beautiful lake. Hinata stared in awe at the beauty of the nature. Naruto stared in awe too but not only at the beauty of the garden. There were more things he considered beautiful right now. It puzzled him that he had never realized what a beautiful girl Hinata was. He felt slightly guilty that he hadn't notice until she ditched the baggy clothes she used to wear but he could tell she was slightly uncomfortable without them. Like he had guessed Ayano had been responsible for her new way of dressing. 'I guess I only notice obvious beauty like Sakura-chan. I feel bad for Hinata-chan. She really is pretty but people don't even notice. They only notice people like Sakura-chan and Ino. It feels even worse knowing I was one of those people.'

"Your already here that's good. I don't have a lot of time right now. The preparations of the wedding are taking a lot of my time." Takumi said sighing. "You don't have to worry about the wedding Hinata-sama, the staff and I are taking care of it. I have a minor list of things I want you to do if something is finished you can tell Junko and she'll keep me in touch." He handed her a list and took off.

Hinata looked at the paper. It wasn't a lot to do. Like most girls Hinata had often fantasized how her wedding would look like. She hadn't wanted an extraordinary wedding just a small service with her (and Naruto's) friends and family but she always had known that it wasn't going to happen. Weddings were after all, as her father claimed, an important opportunity that showed the wealth and importance of the family of the bride and groom. Members of the Hyuuga clan always had the biggest weddings in Konoha. All the important clan heads were invited along with everyone else of great importance. Now that she was marrying the future Tsuchikage the wedding would probably be immense. Important people from all the villages would be invited and she doubted that she would have a lot of time to talk to her friends on the day itself. She didn't doubt the wedding would be beautiful not with a wedding planner like Takumi on the job but still it wouldn't be the wedding she had always dreamt it would be. Not that it really mattered. If she got to marry the man she loved she wouldn't care about anything else. The list of things she had to do was short. They probably had most things already planned out.

- List of names and addresses of guests

- Practice the first dance

- Picking a wedding dress and hair with Ayano

Hinata thought she would start with the easiest thing making a list of people she wanted to invite. She took a piece of paper and started writing down names of her friends and family.

Naruto was still in deep thought. 'I've known Hinata-chan for a long while but still I never really knew a lot about her. She had always been quiet and she never said much but that only made the things she did say more important. He didn't see her a lot but had always considered her one of his closest friends. With Sakura I felt the need to win her over and make her acknowledge me but… but with Hinata-chan I feel like I don't have to prove myself because she accepts me. I don't feel like I have to win her over I just… I don't want that idiot to be around her. I don't understand why I'm feeling so strange around her? I can't be in love with her. I'm in love with Sakura-chan and the feelings I have for her and Sakura are absolutely not the same. They just feel different.' He glanced over to Hinata who was lying on her tummy in the grass on his right. Her feet were sweeping in the air and she was staring intently at the piece of paper in her hand. She was tapping with her pen on her bottom lip and seemed to be in deep thought. She glanced over to his direction a slight blush on her face.

"N-Naruto-kun, you-you're coming right?"

He looked up confused.

"T-To the wedding y-you're coming r-right?"

"Sure, if you want me to Hinata." He said smiling. Inside however he was in utter turmoil. 'What do I do?! What do I do?! I don't want to go! I just can't! Argh why do I feel like this?! I just can't go to the wedding and pretend like I'm fine with it!'

'**Then why did you say yes? If you think you can't handle her getting married you just shouldn't go.'**

'I can't say no to Hinata-chan! _Especially when she asks it so cute._' He said a little softer.

**The fox laughed. 'You're really something kit. You keep convincing yourself you're not in love with her but at the same time you can't stand to see her in the arms of another man or that she's marrying someone else.'**

'Listen stupid fox! I'm not in love with Hinata-chan! I'm just worried about her.'

The fox lifted a furry eyebrow. 'Because she's my friend and nothing more. The things I feel for Hinata are only physical. It will probably pass.'

'**You're even a bigger idiot then I thought. When are you going to realize that your feelings for Sakura were just a crush? You have to let it go and move on.'**

'I already told you it's not like that!'

"N-Naruto-kun are you o-okay? You l-look distracted." Hinata asked. She was looking at him confused her head slightly tilted to the side.

"Yeah I'm fine." He said scratching the back of his head while a small blush stained his face.

'**Not like that right. I see.'**

"N-Naruto-kun I think w-we should go i-inside."

Naruto looked up.

"Yeah looks like it's going to rain."

-------------------------------------------xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto and Hinata had been in the mansion for the past 2 weeks. Takumi had constantly been busy with the preparations for the wedding and so Naruto and Hinata spend most of their time in the beautiful garden of the mansion. They didn't have anything special to do because everything was being done by servants. Most of their time was spent talking or admiring the work of the gardener. They both turned their heads when they saw Ayano approaching them.

"Here you youngsters are. Admiring the beautiful garden I see. I'm finished with the prototypes of the wedding dress. If you have time you could try them on."

"S-Sure"

She turned towards Naruto. "You can come along if you want to."

Hinata and Naruto stood up and followed Ayano.

"I made three prototypes of dresses. You will then decide which one you like the most and if necessary I still have time to make adjustments."

When they arrived at the room Ayano occupied.

"Wait here Naruto. I'll help Hinata with the dresses and you wait here."

Naruto nodded and sat down with his legs crossed while Ayano and Hinata disappeared in a room. After a while they came out and all Naruto could do was stare in awe. Hinata was wearing the most beautiful wedding dress he had ever seen. He tried to find the right words to describe how she looked but it never seemed right. 'She looks like an angel.' Was the only thing that came to his mind that was even close.

Ayano looked at Hinata approving. "Looks good but I think the sleeves are too much. You should try one without sleeves. What do you think Naruto how does she look?"

A blush spread over his face and he had to look at his feet because he couldn't look at her face. "Good." He muttered out barely hearable.

Ayano snickered. "Alright sweetie next one."

They disappeared again and Naruto was left lightheaded and momentarily dazed.

A sudden flash of Hinata standing next to him in that dress flashed through his mind.

'Kyuubi stop it! I already told you it's just a crush. Once I get home it will pass for sure.'

**The Kyuubi grinned. 'You're probably right Kit. I mean you don't want to marry that girl. That Takahiro guy has a lot of things to look forward to. Like the marriage.'**

To Naruto that felt like a stab to the gut.

'**The first kiss.'**

Another stab.

'**The wedding night.' He said on a slightly *subjective* tone.**

A very painful stab.

'**Kids.'**

Naruto suppressed a whine.

'**But I understand why you don't want any of that.' He said snickering.**

The door opened again and Hinata and Ayano came out.

"Well, this one flatters your neck, shoulders and arms more but it does absolutely nothing for your figure. Some woman look great in a wide, poufy wedding dress but it's just to much for you with lots of pearls, glitters and details but it doesn't suit you. For you we should go for something simple and clean. This dress is just too much of a good thing and the fabric and print just don't go well with you." Ayano stated. "What do you think sweetie?" She asked Naruto.

Naruto had a hard time looking at her. The thought that soon Hinata would belong completely to somebody else just made a mix of nausea and jealousy fill his stomach. "I liked the first one better." He managed to say. Hinata looked in the mirror for a moment and quickly did a small turn before agreeing with Ayano and Naruto.

"I already figured this was going to happen. I think the last one is going to be the one." Ayano said guiding Hinata back to the changing room. "It doesn't have sleeves so it will bring out those gorgeous shoulders and neck of yours. I kept the fabric of the bottom part really simple without a strong print or texture and the upper part has minimum decorations."

'**I can tell how much you're not in love with her.' The fox said sarcastically. He chuckled. 'Remember Kit everything you feel I feel to.'**

'Shut up.' Naruto snapped at him. "Almost done yet I'm getting bored!" He yelled not wanting to be alone with the fox. He was soon going to regret saying that because when he did the door opened and the most beautiful goddess he had ever seen came through the door.

(.be/imgres?imgurl=&imgrefurl=&usg=__ZMy9wH968p3B_jXpBOMB6fG8RKQ=&h=667&w=500&sz=58&hl=nl&start=273&um=1&tbnid=YYFSDdPk0GMxCM:&tbnh=138&tbnw=103&prev=/images%3Fq%3Dwedding%2Bdress%26ndsp%3D20%26hl%3Dnl%26sa%3DN%26start%3D260%26um%3D1 scroll down. That's the kind of dress I was picturing)

His breathing stopped, his heartbeat doubled in speed. He could hear the fox's laughing at him in the back of his mind, probably because he could feel what he felt but it sounded far away to him now. Everything sounded far away. Like when Hinata was fixing his tie. His head was stuck once again in a giant invisible pillow. He could hear that Ayano said something but he couldn't hear what. The only thing that was clear to him where her soft footsteps on the floor. He never noticed how footsteps could say so much about a person. Hinata's footsteps were soft and careful while Sakura's footsteps were more firm and solid when she was mad she stomped on the ground and when Hinata got mad… well… actually he had never seen Hinata mad. She wasn't the kind of person to get mad something Naruto appreciated and looked up to. Especially because he was a hothead who got easily irritated and because he knew how scary Sakura and Tsunade were when they were mad at him.

"Oh sweetheart you look beautiful." Ayano said while she adjusted some details. "You look like a little angel." She took a couple of steps back and looked her over her smile turned into a small frown. "How can you spend so much time outside and still be so pale? Don't worry pumpkin there are ways to fix that."

Hinata looked at herself in the mirror and did another quick turn. "It's b-beautiful. Thank y-you so much."

"It was nothing child. Now quickly go change so we can talk about what we're going to do with your hair and make-up."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx---------------------

Later that day Hinata, Naruto and Junko were sitting back at the garden. They were having a normal conversation when Naruto noticed Ryuu coming out of the mansion with a dark wooden stick in his hand. It was about the same length as his arm, a third of it was a round handle de rest looked like a thin blade of a sword that was curved at the end.

"What's that?" Naruto asked.

Hinata and Junko both turned their attention to Ryuu. "A bokken. It's a wooden sword." Junko finally answered.

Ryuu saw them, made a lazy bow and walked to an open spot in the enormous garden.

"What? A toy sword?" Naruto said laughing while he looked at Ryuu, who spun the bokken above his head and hit an imaginary opponent.

"A toy? No, a bokken is absolutely not a toy. Junko said. "You can easily kill someone with that. It's very dangerous."

"Then what is he doing with it?" Naruto asked again. "It looks like he's playing with it."

"Oh no. In this country at the beginning of a wedding we start with a display of Kata, that's a number of moves performed in battle, he's learning the art of sword fighting. He just started today. That man over there is a master in sword fighting."

"Well now that I don't have anything else to do I guess a bit of training couldn't hurt."

Hinata and Junko protested but Naruto ignored them, walked up to Ryuu and watched silently at the number of movements that followed quick after each other. Ryuu ignored him completely and kept beating the crap out of his imaginary opponent.

"Mind of I join you?" Naruto finally asked.

Ryuu stopped and looked Naruto over. A small grin spread over his face as he looked at him and nodded. "Sure, why not Blondie. It can never hurt to have someone to train with." And with his arrogant grin still in place he handed Naruto a bokken. Naruto noticed how heavy it was. He immediately believed that a weapon like that could cause harm that could kill you.

Ryuu nodded at the old man and he began to explain how Naruto should hold the weapon and place his feet.

--------------xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sorry it took so long I've been really having trouble with this chapter. I rewrote every scene like 500 times. -.- and it still didn't come out like I wanted it too.

Anyway here you go. ^^ I have to say I'll be gone for two days *cries* So I won't be coming on. But afterwards I will upload chapter 6. Even though I won't be writing/uploading I promise to think about where I'm taking this story.

So relax and don't forget to keep breathing until I get back. (Don't panic you'll handle it Yumi-chan)

Hugs, kisses and cookies for my readers and reviewers.

-K


	6. Bandaids, kisses and grass

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the characters they belong to ****Masashi Kishimoto****. **(Ha suck on that lawyers)

**Takumi, Junko, Takahiro, Ryuu and Ayano belong to me and are OOC!**

Chapter 6:Band-aids, kisses and grass

Naruto and Ryuu had been at it for almost an hour. It was hot en they were slowly becoming tired. Junko and Hinata were lying in the grass and observing the swift and fluid motions they made.

"Hah you look like a wooden stick your movements are not fluid enough." Ryuu snickered when he glanced at Naruto from the corner of his eye.

"I would still own you any day of the week."

Ryuu turned towards Naruto and stood tall. "Oh yeah Konoha-imp?"

"I could defeat you with my hands tide behind my back!"

"Are you challenging me Blondie?"

"Maybe I am Iwagakure loser!"

"Bring it Shorty!"

"Come on prince!"

"N-Naruto-kun, R-Ryuu-san p-please calm down." Hinata said, trying to calm the two down.

"Don't interfere with this it's none of your business." Ryuu said in a tone that reminded Naruto to the way Sasuke talked to Sakura.

"Hey leave her out of this!"

"Seems like someone is up for a randori _(A duel, two out of three._)"

"T-That's r-really u-unnecessary." Hinata said, trying to break them up.

"Randori right? Two out of three. Why not?"

They both looked at their sensei while his thumb and index finger moved over his chin. "A randori? I agree but no hits. Only disarming."

They both stood in position, bokken's crossed. Naruto's hands were sweaty. He tried to remember the movements he learned the past hour. Ryuu attacked first. It was an unexpected move that they hadn't learned yet. Naruto knew Ryuu never had lessons in sword fighting before. If he hadn't then why did he know moves like that? He had probably seen someone do it. Naruto saw his mistake right then. He had a great disadvantage. Ryuu had probably seen hundreds of different moves while Naruto was bound with the ones he had learned today. It was like fighting an enemy with 100 Jounin-leveled jutsu while you only have 5 Genin-leveled jutsu. The only way to escape this attack was by twisting away but when he did this Ryuu saw an opening and hit Naruto's Bokken out of his hands. His bokken stopped right in front of Naruto's neck and Ryuu grinned.

"Your moves are to slow and predictable. I can see your moves before you make them you have no chance."

"That's one-zero for Ryuu." They're sensei said.

They went back to their original positions while Naruto picked up his bokken.

This time Naruto was the first to attack but Ryuu used a twisting move while his bokken hit Naruto's hands causing him to let it go.

"Seems like I win."

Naruto groaned in pain. His hands were pulsing from the heavy wooden sword that had hit them. "I thought this was no hits."

"I simply disarmed you. Isn't that one of the ways to win?"

"You could've stopped before you hit my hands. You still would've won."

"Sorry guess I didn't think about that." He replied innocently with a smirk on his face.

Naruto picked up his bokken.

"What are you doing? It was I won two out of three. It's over."

"What's the matter? Afraid that you'll loose."

"Fine."

Naruto was boiling with anger. The constant grin on this guys face. The cocky way he talked, walked and stood. He was sick and tired of his arrogant attitude. He wasn't going to make a fool of himself. He was pissed now and that asshole was going down.

"You're so pathetic. You'll never beat me. I've seen some of the greatest swordfighters in the world fight each other. We may both have practiced for only an hour but my knowledge far overpowers yours. You're just a lowlife shinobi from a lowlife town." Ryuu sneered at him.

"I'm going to make you eat those words."

They both stood in their begin positions. Naruto's fingers were still aching. He never knew that getting hit by a big heavy piece of wood could hurt so badly.

Naruto attacked first this time. His attacks were fluid and fast, one right after the other. Ryuu had no chance to attack him. The only thing he could do was block Naruto's attacks but he seemed to have no trouble doing so. The out coming of the match was hard to predict. Ryuu had been forced in defense and didn't get any chances or openings to attack Naruto but Naruto didn't manage to lay a single hit on him because he kept blocking his attacks.

Naruto was stressing out. He didn't know what to do. 'What do I do? I only know the basic moves and he has no trouble blocking those. I don't know any other moves and I don't have time to invent my own. If it goes on like this I'll only wear myself out. I have to think of something fast. I'm not going to loose to him. Not in front of everybody.' He glanced over to the side to _everybody_ who was tensely observing the match, obviously worried.

Then Naruto suddenly got an idea. He had no choice but to use the moves he knew, but the moves he knew could be easily blocked. So he had no other choice. If he messed this up though Ryuu would have a big opening to hit him and he wouldn't be able to block or dodge in time.

He prepared to strike Ryuu's left thigh with the bokken. Sadly Ryuu noticed and held his bokken low enough to block it. When he did that though Naruto swung his bokken to the right side of his neck stopping only and inch away from it.

Naruto grinned. His fluke had effectively fooled Ryuu so he had the chance to win. Ryuu looked pissed. He was surprised by the sudden move and by the cockiness that came with it. He was going to pay for that. He was 100 times better then Naruto and he had tricked him by a move that was based on luck.

They stood back in their begin positions and almost before the go-signal Ryuu started attacking, surprising Naruto and giving him no time to prepare. He managed to block the first two strikes but his strikes were furious and relentless and with the forth strike his bokken flew out of his hands. With all his power Ryuu hit Naruto in the face with his bokken even though he had already won after disarming Naruto. It was a short distance hit with at lot of power causing Naruto to fall backwards on the ground.

"Omg Naruto!" Hinata yelled while she and Junko came running to his assistance. They kneeled down next him while he gripped his nose in pain. "N-Naruto-kun are you o-okay?! You're bleeding."

Naruto's face was covered in blood. It felt like his head had been cut in two. He held his nose in a futile attempt to stop the bleeding. He could very vaguely hear Hinata's voice but he couldn't hear what she was saying. She sounded… scared? Panicked? He couldn't blame her he was bleeding a lot. "Bastard" He said. 'He broke my damn nose. He's not getting away with this.'

Ryuu smirked and turned around. "That's enough training for today. I'm going to my room and I don't want to be disturbed." Then he walked off.

"N-Naruto-kun can y-you he-hear me? C-Can you s-stand?" Hinata asked panicked as Naruto kept loosing more blood. She wrapped her arm around him and pulled him up. "Come on. I'll take care of you inside." She wrapped her second arm around him when he started to stagger and he wrapped an arm around her shoulder while they slowly made their way inside. Luckily for her she didn't have to carry all his weight because he was still able to support himself a little. Junko, who had been doing nothing, quickly rushed inside to find a medical kit.

* * *

Twenty minutes later Naruto was sitting on the kitchen table with a Band-Aid over his nose. Hinata had taken care of his broken nose. She had used some of the cream she always carried around and with the chakra of the nine-tailed fox healing his injuries Naruto knew that it would probably be healed tomorrow. He would probably have to tell Hinata it was some kind of jutsu he had learned from Sakura. Junko and Hinata were standing in front of him and staring at him intently.

"I think it's a masterpiece. We did a good job." Junko said and both girls giggled.

"What are you thinking about? I have a band-aid on my nose. I look like a retard! And it hurts like hell!"

"It makes you look cute. And for the pain well I know a remedy." She walked forward and before Naruto could ask what she was going to do she leaned in and gave him a kiss on the nose.

"My mother used to do the same thing to me when I fell. It takes the pain away." She giggled again. "Well I'll be going now but you can call me when you need something Hinata-sama."

She turned around and left, leaving Naruto and Hinata alone once again.

* * *

A few minutes later Hinata and Naruto were outside again. There was nothing to do inside and the weather was too beautiful to stay inside anyway.

"A-And does it feel better now?"

Naruto's right index-finger slid down over his nose. "No, it still hurts like hell. I don't think the kiss only made it worse."

Hinata giggled. It sounded soft and shy. Totally different from Sakura. He used to believe that Sakura was the perfect girl. He always told himself that he was going to marry her one day. When they became a team that dream seemed closer then ever. But he realized that he wasn't even close to reaching it yet. He had made her acknowledge him. He thought that when he did everything would change but it hadn't changed much. She still thought he was an idiot and she still kicked the crap out of him. The possibility of him marrying Sakura was close to zero. It didn't take a genius to figure that out. But if he wasn't going to marry Sakura then maybe… someone like Sakura? But in a way he didn't seem to want to marry someone like Sakura. He didn't want to marry someone aggressive and loud. He wanted to be with someone calm, caring and kind. But how could he want to marry Sakura but still not someone like Sakura? Wasn't he supposed to desire girls that were like her? Maybe the fox was right. Maybe he never wanted to marry someone like that. He had just promised himself that one day he was going to marry her.

If he could create any girl he wanted. She wouldn't be like Sakura at all. He never noticed how much he disliked her traits. What would his dream-girl be like? Who would she be like? He glanced back over to Hinata. 'I would like to marry someone like Hinata-chan. I would like to marry someone as kind, sweet, caring, forgiving, innocent, generous and gentile like her. Someone exactly like her. Even with the exact same weaknesses and flaws. But then that would end up like… Just like her. Well if she really is exactly like the girl I would want to marry could it be that I really love her? Could it really be that she's the girl I want to marry,'

He glanced over to her direction she was still staring at the beautiful garden. They were sitting on top of a small hill and they had a beautiful view over the whole garden. She seemed mesmerized by it. He to was mesmerized but not only by the beautiful view.

"I-It's strange." Hinata said waking him up from his train of thoughts. "W-When I f-fell d-down and m-my mother k-kissed my k-knee. I-It always f-felt b-better."

He bit his lip thinking of something to say. He knew what he wanted to say. Should he ask her to try? He wished she had kissed his nose instead but… He couldn't ask and he couldn't find a way to ask it. He imagined himself asking it in a sensual voice.

'_Well baby why don't you give it a go? Don't be shy there's enough for everyone.'_ No that's retarded. That only works for those macho bodybuilder types.

'_I guess it only works with beautiful woman. Want to try?'_ That's just cliché. You have to have an Italian accent for that and a rose in your mouth.

'_I know that if you kissed me it would feel a lot better.' _She would never fall for that. Maybe if I could do that thing with my eyebrows.

'_Please? If you don't I'll cry.' _No I'm not going to beg on my knees. Even though it's very tempting. And in this case I'm not above begging. It might work if it's raining and there's a sad violin tune on the background.

He sighed and gave up. He just couldn't ask her. He would be in heaven if she kissed him but there was no way in hell she would ever do it and there was absolutely no way he could ask her. "It's all that bastard's fault. Just wait until I get my hands on him. I'll beat him to a bloody pulp."

"M-Maybe y-you sh-should try to m-make f-friends with h-him."

He huffed. "Not in a million years." He glanced over in her direction. She was looking at him with begging eyes. She didn't say anything but he could see it in her eyes. He could see she wanted him to stay out of trouble. That was so typical for her. She would rather solve conflicts without violence. Some people would call that naïve and maybe it was but he looked up at her for that. He avoided her eyes but he could still feel her eyes on him. "Next time I'll kick his butt and don't even think that I can't."

"B-But N-Naruto-kun y-you should b-be more c-careful. R-Ryuu seems d-dangerous a-and I d-don't w-want you t-to ge-get h-hurt."

"What?! Like he could beat me! I'm Naruto Uzumaki! I'm going to be Hokage! I never back down! I will keep true to my word and beat the shit out of Ryuu to show that I'm stronger then him. You should have more faith in me Hinata. I thought at least you of all people believed in me." He sounded disappointed and sad and Hinata just wanted to die right there.

"N-Naruto-kun, I-I'm so-sorry. I-I d-didn't m-mean it l-like t-that. I-I b-believe in y-you. I d-do. I-I just d-don't w-want y-you to g-get hurt."

He grinned and threw some grass at her. "Relax Hinata I know you do. I was just messing with you."

"W… Wha… wha?" She was so mad right now. How could he do that? How could he scare her like that? He almost gave her a heart attack. The thought of Naruto being made at her just made her want to cry.

He was laughing really loud. And in her moment of extreme anger she grabbed a handful of grass and threw it at him with all her power. Unfortunately for her throwing grass is as pointless as throwing paper because it just slowly fell down and landed on his shirt.

"So that's how you want to do it? Okay our grass fight is on!" Naruto exclaimed happily while immediately taking some grass and rubbing it in her hair.

She countered by throwing some grass at him and soon they were running all over the garden. While laughing and throwing grass at each other.

After Hinata's last attack Naruto just stood there with his hair filled with grass. "You're going to pay for that one. I'll make you regret that!" He said laughing while he took some more grass and ran in her direction. He swiftly laid her down the grass while she struggled to stand up and tried to stuff the grass in her mouth. Sadly for him she held her lips stiff together and his attempts were futile.

When he had lost most of his grass trying to putt it in her mouth he prepared to take another hand full but Hinata used this opportunity to tackle him. They rolled of the small hill they had been on and when they stopped at the foot of the hill they were both panting and laughing. They laughing died down when they noticed the position they were in. Naruto was lying on top of her and their faces were only centimeters/inches apart.

He realized immediately that he should pull back but a strange urge kept him from doing so. He didn't know why he didn't pull back while he obviously should but he knew it was for the same reason he hadn't stepped back when she was tying his tie. A blush spread over her face and even though the laughing had stopped both were still panting from their grass fight. Not that Naruto minded. That she was panting meant that she was breathing heavy; that she was breathing heavy meant that she was taking big inhales of breathes, that she was taking big inhales of breaths meant that her chest was rising, that her chest was rising meant that he could feel her chest pressed against his own. And he couldn't deny that he did like that feeling. Especially since Ayano had forbidden her from wearing her jacket anymore, which she had felt awkward for in the beginning but was starting to accept. If their faces so close to each other wasn't enough, their bodies were also crushed together.

Naruto couldn't pull back. It wasn't physically impossible or even mentally but their was some unknown source that just kept him from regaining his senses and getting of off her.

He was mesmerized by her face and her flawless skin which had never been so close before. He didn't know how long they lay there just staring at each other but it couldn't have been long. To him it seemed like forever. Just staring into her eyes. He didn't know what to say or what to do but he knew he had to break this tension between them.

He noticed she was staring at him intently. She was blushing. He couldn't place the look on her face. He was just glad she didn't hit him in the face like Sakura would do. Her face looked absolutely perfect right now. She was absolutely perfect. Well except…

He quickly plucked a straw of grass out of her hair. "There you go. That'll be around 300 000 yen." (2232 euro, 3173 dollar) She giggled and (reluctantly) he got off of her. She wanted to say something when suddenly his least favorite person came around the corner.

* * *

The chapter title was just to f*ck with you guys ^^

Well here's another chapter. The story is already finished in my head but I'm just doubting 2 endings. A happy ending and a sad ending. I know you're all thinking now. 'Pick the happy ending, pick the happy ending' But everybody knows it's the sad endings that stick. That make you remember. So we'll see.

About the last scene. The grass scene. (yes I name all my scenes) was based on a grass fight me and my cousin (Liese) had when I was gone for two days. (we didn't have the ending though like ending up on top of each other) And I had all kinds of endings. I just couldn't chose. Just for fun I'll write them down.

Naruto leans in… and whispers something in her ear. _Cute but couldn't think of something he would whisper._

Naruto leans in… and kisses her._ No it's to soon. There's to much stuff that still needs to happen._

Takahiro catches them. _A possibility but low cute factor._

He just gets of off her really embarrassed. _Tried it but didn't like it._

I asked my niece to help me in the two days I stayed at my grandfather's. (She doesn't watch Naruto but she knows the characters and she's 10 so a lot of imagination) But she only said things about Naruto beating the cr*p out off Sakura. Or Naruto seeing Hinata naked. So I'm going to have to do it by myself. (Oh and my lovely reviewers who give there opinions and advice. I appreciate it. Especially the good advice of piratequeen11 who thinks the exact same things I think.)

Hugs, kisses and cookies for my lovely readers and reviewers (love you guys)

Oh and even if you don't have an account you can still review so there are NO excuses!


	7. The gift

****

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the characters they belong to

**Masashi Kishimoto****. **(Ha suck on that lawyers)

**Takumi, Junko, Takahiro, Ryuu and Ayano belong to me and are OOC!**

A/N: For all my little peepz out there who are wondering. There are about 5 more chapters coming. But that's just a guess I'm not sure.

_**Btw. Peepz is an adorable word. I decided that from now on you, my readers/reviewers, will be referred as my peepz.**_

**Chapter 7: The gift**

"Hinata-hime" Takahiro said. "I need to talk to you."

"W-What is i-it?" Hinata asked.

"Well no actually I don't want to tell you something. I want to show you something."

"W-What?"

"It's a surprise. I'll show you tonight. We don't spend enough time together. We should get to know each other better." He smiled and sat down beside her. "I'll come and pick you up tonight and we'll spend some time together. Just one on one." He looked over at Naruto and chuckled. "Well Naruto's probably going to have to be there. But that doesn't mean we can't talk private."

Hinata nodded while he stood up and walked again.

"Well then I'll see you tonight Hinata-hime. Oh and dress nice."

* * *

It was later that day. Hinata and Naruto had already eaten. Separately of course. Because Naruto was a servant and Hinata was a 'princess' and them eating together would be a disgrace. Naruto chuckled at the thought. 'They would probably get a heart attack if they had seen Hinata eat at Ichiraku's. We've eaten ramen a couple of times together. But never really alone. There was always someone with us and if you're with more then two people Hinata doesn't really enters the conversation unless she has to. We should get some ramen together when we get home. She's fun to talk with and I like ramen a lot. That's a double win on my part.' He groaned in frustration. 'Oh right I forgot. Hinata's not coming home. She's going to _Takahiro._' He made it sound like a contagious disease. 'I'm probably never going to see her again because she's probably going to stay here all alone. She's going to get married here, grown old here, have children and grandchildren here.' He found the thought of never seeing Hinata ever again saddening. He didn't want to think about it but he couldn't shut it out anymore after it first came.

A life without Hinata. Before this mission his life without her probably wouldn't have changed a lot. She was not really someone he talked to on regular base like Kakashi or Sakura. She was a person he saw around the village once in a while and greeted. He always considered her his friend but he never realized how little attention he gave her. He regretted it now, knowing that he wasn't going to see her anymore. He regretted not becoming closer with her. They could've been close friends if he had looked beyond the shyness. On the other hand. Sometimes he wished he had never met her. The feelings he was having lately were almost unbearable. If he had never met her then he could've just lived on without her. He could've just continued his life of saving Sasuke and chasing after Sakura. Going back to that life now knowing that she was here, being married to that jerk just seemed impossible. He didn't know why he hated Takahiro so much but he did and he didn't stop to think about it either. He had made up his mind and that was it! He hated Takahiro! He hated his guts! And he hated his cocky brother Ryuu! Probably just his ninja senses kicking in.

"**Sounds more like jealousy to me." The fox chuckled.**

"Shut up."

The door of Hinata's room opened and Hinata came out wearing a dark blue evening dress. Probably again designed by Ayano. She had designed a whole wardrobe especially for her. Did they have excess money or something. The worst thing had been that Naruto had to sit there for two hours while she fit EVERYTHING! He was getting a nosebleed overdose. He had learned that to much of a good thing can be really bad for you. Naruto also learned that he had really good self control if he wanted it bad enough.

"Are you finally ready?" He said sighing. She just looked down and nodded.

"Than I guess we just have to wait now." Naruto leaned back against the wall. Hinata did the same. Naruto had never been known for his patients and it didn't take him long before he started impatiently tapping his foot on the floor and sighing/groaning every 2 minutes.

"I can't believe this guy. How long is he going to make us wait." He muttered earning a small giggle from Hinata. "It isn't funny am I the only one who heard of the rule 'never make a lady wait'. What if he's like Kakashi. We could end up waiting here for hours." He sighed once again and sunk back to his earlier thoughts.

Before he could help himself the questions he wanted to ask the least slipped out of his mouth. "Hinata do you really want to get married?" He realized he shouldn't have asked. It didn't matter what she answered at this point. There was a certain guaranty he was going to feel bad once she did. If she said no he would feel bad because she was forced in a marriage she didn't want. If she said yes then he knew that she was going to be happy without him. Both answers seemed to s*ck. He wished he hadn't asked the question but he had.

He looked at her closely as she swallowed and parted her lips. Ready to say the answer he knew he was going to hate.

"I…"

"Ah Hinata, Naruto sorry I'm late. I had some things I needed to take care off."

Hinata turned towards the newly arrived Takahiro and smiled. "T-That's alright. I-It w-was no p-problem at a-all."

Naruto didn't know if he was relieved or frustrated. He had thought a moment ago that it would be better for him not to know the truth either way but now that he didn't he couldn't help but wonder. She didn't show that she had any problems with it but… maybe she was just doing it to be polite and not offend her future groom.

He sure had a lot on his mind these days.

* * *

Takahiro, Hinata and Naruto were walking through the garden well actually. Hinata and Takahiro were walking through the garden. Naruto was told to follow but with a distance so he could guard them but at the same time couldn't interrupt there private conversation.

Needless to say Naruto was pretty pissed off. He knew that couples sometimes wanted to be alone. With anyone else it wouldn't have bothered him. But for a reason that had becoming clearer the last weeks he didn't like them to be alone. He didn't like the fact he couldn't hear what they were saying. He didn't like the fact they were walking hand in hand. He didn't like it a single bit.

He had enough of it. He respected their privacy but… well… he could maybe pump some chakra in his ears so he could hear better. It wasn't so he could hear there conversation. No, not at all. It was so he could hear if someone approached. It was for there own safety. He could've told them he was doing it. So they knew he could listen to there conversation but he didn't want to bother them. He grinned. Looked like he had the perfect excuse… euh… reason.

So he directed some of his chakra to his ears to hear better.

"N-Now wh-what's the sur-surprise?" He heard Hinata say with her normal stuttering voice.

"It wouldn't be a surprise if I told you. Just close your eyes for a minute."

He covered her eyes with his hand.

They walked for a little while until he told her she could open her eyes. They were standing in a part of the garden he had never seen before. It was mostly grass and in the middle was a white arbour. (It's like a small open house without walls that's often in parks. Also called bower or summerhouse)

Hinata gasped. It looked beautiful and tranquil in the moonlight even though it didn't look as well kept as the rest of the garden.

"W-What's t-this?" Hinata asked after taking everything in.

"I noticed that you spend a lot of time in the garden and I remembered that your father told me you like to garden in your free time. So I gave you your own piece of garden. You can do anything you like with it. I wanted to give you a ring or a dress first but I realized that it wouldn't be something a girl like you wants at all."

"T-Thank y-you. I r-really l-like it a-and I'm l-looking f-forward to s-spending time h-here."

Naruto kept his distance while Takahiro and Hinata sat down in the arbour/bower/summerhouse. 'Of course I still have to keep my chakra focused on my ears so I can listen to their conversation… euh I mean watch out for any possible treats.'

"So Hinata were do you want to go on our honeymoon?"

"A-Ano… I h-haven't r-really t-thought of t-that."

Naruto huffed. 'For him it doesn't matter. If it depended on him they wouldn't leave they're room.' He quickly got his mind of that devastating thought.

"Well I guess we have plenty of time to think about that later. Or we could let our families pick a destination. So it'll be a surprise. We don't have to decide right now. But you probably want a summerhouse in Konoha right?"

"H-Huh?"

"Well I was thinking that you'll probably miss your family when you're here so we could build a vacation house in Konoha and when I have free time we can go to Konoha for a week. Hokage's don't really get vacation but I think I can squeeze in a week per year. I mean if you'd like."

She nodded. "I-I'd l-like that. T-Thank y-you."

"And have you thought about kids already?"

Naruto almost chocked. 'No, not kids.' He whined.

"Euh… I-I a-always w-wanted a-a bi-big family. B-because I-I only h-had m-my s-sister gr-growing up a-and we d-didn't r-really g-get al-along."

He nodded understanding. "We actually only need one child to take over the title of Hokage after I retire, as you know it's inherited here."

She nodded.

"But I don't have anything against a big family. We can have as much children as you want. As long as we have a son amongst them it's alright with me. Besides…" he said while leaning in to whisper in her ear. Naruto immediately focused more chakra to hear what he was going to say. "I have nothing against making any."

In the next two seconds a lot of things happened. Takahiro just leaned back like before with a small smile on his lips. Hinata had gotten redder then Naruto had ever seen her before and began staring intently at her hands that were resting on her lap. Naruto had also gotten red but not from embarrassment. Rather from extreme anger. 'Oh no you didn't! I'm going to kill you! Who do you think you are!?' While the fox was having an uncontrollable laughing fit.

Naruto was ready to stomp his way over there and kick some ass but halfway decided against it. 'If I do that they'll know I was listening.'

'**You should have seen your face. That was just perfect.' The fox said still in a uncontrollable laughing fit.**

'Oh shut up!'

Naruto who had realized that Hinata and Takahiro had noticed him approaching panicked. 'Shit! Shit! Shit! What am I going to say? I need to think of something fast.'

When he was standing in front of them he still hadn't thought of a single thing. There was a short silence while Hinata and Takahiro looked at him expectedly and Naruto just kept staring daggers at Takahiro.

He then finally thought of a good excuse and turned towards Hinata. "Hinata, Takumi said you had to be back before 10. We need to go."

Takahiro wanted to say something but Naruto really wasn't in the mood.

"Now." He just said angry.

With that he grabbed Hinata's wrist and pulled her along.

Hinata had trouble keeping up with Naruto's speed. She was practically dragged behind him while he stomped off.

"B-But N-Naruto-kun T-Takumi-san d-didn't s-say that."

"He did." Naruto just answered shortly without slowing down or looking at her.

"W-when d-did you s-see…"

Really suddenly Naruto turned around. He was angry. Not at her. Just angry in general. He was angry at the world. All the build up anger was coming out in one load. "I told you! He just said you had to be back before 10! Do you want to go back?! Is that it!? Fine!" He let go of her wrist like it was poison. "Then go! I don't care!"

Hinata looked scared. She had never seen him like this and it was all her fault. "N-N-N…" She was so scared she couldn't get past the first letter of his name. It came out like a stuttering mess.

"Don't even start stuttering! Just go!"

His eyes shot fire and she could see how mad he was. Before she could do anything tears streamed down her cheeks. They had started when he started screaming but she had controlled them by blinking them away but now they were coming down like a waterfall.

Naruto opened his mouth probably to scream at her again. She quickly lunched forward and wrapped her arms around his chest. She buried her head in his shirt. This took him by surprise.

"I-I'm s-sorry N-Naruto-kun… P-Please forgive me."

Naruto looked down at her. He couldn't see her face because it was still pressed against his chest but he could hear she was still crying. He felt bad. Really bad. For making Hinata cry. It tore his heart apart and it felt even worse knowing it was his fault. He couldn't even enjoy the hug that he normally had wanted more than anything else.

"Hinata." He said. It was soft, almost unhearable but she heard it anyway, she noticed it sounded hurt, it sounded full of regret.

He laid his hands on her shoulders and pushed her back slightly. So he could look her in the face but she didn't. She couldn't look up at him. So he bent down to her height. "Hinata, there's nothing to forgive." He said softly. "I should be the one apologizing. I'm sorry. I've just been under a lot of stress lately." He looked at her while slowly her tears lessened. "I guess I haven't been a good friend please forgive me."

She furiously shook her head and wrapped her arms back around him hugging him tightly. "T-That's not true N-Naruto-kun. Y-You've always b-been a good f-friend to m-me."

He smiled and stroked her hair. He waited until her sobbing had stopped and than spoke. "Come on, let's go inside." She let go of him and took a step back. She quickly whipped away the remaining tears from her eyes and nodded. Her eyes were slightly red and puffy while her cheeks were stained pink from embarrassment.

He smiled at the well known feature. While they walked in silence to the mansion. Actually for Hinata it was in silence Naruto on the other hand was getting annoyed by the constant talking.

'**Looks like the happy couple made up.'**

'Shut up.'

'**Just admit it. You were so jealous you couldn't control yourself anymore.'**

'What if I was?'

'**Well at least were beyond the denying part.'**

'That doesn't mean anything. It's not because I have feelings for Hinata that I'm going to do something about it.'

'**Why not?'**

'I can think of a million reasons. Like: It could ruin our friendship, she could reject me, her father and Neji would beat me to a pulp and oh yeah how could I forget SHE'S GETTING MARRIED!'

'**Whatever makes you sleep good at night kit.'**

'What's that supposed to mean?'

'…'

'Oh and I'd appreciate if you don't give me those dreams anymore.'

**He smirked. 'No I think I'll bother you with them for a while longer.'**

'Are you serious?! It's been weeks! Can't I get one night off?! I don't want you letting your pervy imagination loose on Hinata.'

'**Fine I'll give you one night off but only because today has been so eventful for you.'**

* * *

I don't know if any of you peepz write NaruHina FF. But if you do. Is it just me or is it really irritating to write Hinata's stutter?

I noticed that Betrothed isn't as popular as Family time was. I wonder why? I personally like the stories equally. With family time I had over the 2000 hits on one day but with this one I can't even get over 500. D:

Anyway peepz… We're having a big clean the next 3 days so I won't have any writing time -.-' I guess I'll upload Sunday 26/07/09 srry peepz

Oh and before I forget peepz I'm going on a holiday from 02/08/'09 to 09/08/'09 So I won't be writing then either.

Kisses, hugs and cookies for my lovely reviewers and readers. (my little peepz)

BTW. Anyone can review even if you don't have an account thank you.


	8. Reasons

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the characters they belong to ****Masashi Kishimoto****. **(Ha suck on that lawyers)

**Takumi, Junko, Takahiro, Ryuu and Ayano belong to me and are invented by me.**

**Chapter 8: Reasons**

The next day Naruto woke up and it was obvious he wasn't happy.

'Hey fox didn't you tell me you were going to give me the night off from those dreams?'

'**Yeah'**

'Then why the hell did you lie! You pervy fox! You're just as bad as pervy-sage!'

**Suddenly the fox burst out into laughter making Naruto even madder. 'Kit are you serious? Believe me the dreams you had last night weren't mine.'**

'You mean…' Naruto's head became red from embarrassment and the fox found this even funnier. Naruto couldn't believe that his own mind had created his dream.

'**Looks like you're a pervert to.'**

'Shut up! I'm not a pervert!'

'**Oh no then how come your mind is making Hinata do naughty things in your dreams?'**

'I… I… That's just a normal part of becoming an adult!' Naruto yelled. 'I don't want to talk about it anymore I'm going to take a shower.'

He stomped to the bathroom while the fox's laughter still rang through his head.

"Stupid fox." Naruto muttered. "He can say what he wants it's still his fault. He started it."

* * *

Naruto and Hinata were lying in the grass both looking at the clouded sky. There weren't a lot of clouds. They looked white and fluffy like cotton candy.

"That one looks like a dragon." Naruto noted pointing at a cloud.

Hinata nodded. "T-That one l-looks l-like…" She thought for a minute. "A b-butterfly."

"A butterfly?"

"I-It does i-if you l-look at i-it like t-this." She tilted her head a little to the side.

He did the same. "Ah yeah I see it now."

They pointed out some more clouds both of them avoiding the cloud shaped like a heart.

Naruto sighed in relief. " Wouldn't you want everyday to be like this. To freeze this moment for ever."

She nodded. "W-Wouldn't it b-be better w-with e-everyone h-here."

"You mean the Konoha 12 and the sand siblings." She nodded. "Yeah probably." In truth Naruto was glad they weren't here. His friends meant everything to him but at this moment. When he was here alone with Hinata he was glad they weren't here. He wanted to spend more time alone with her. He wanted to be with her more than anything else right now.

'**Tell her.'**

Two words. It sounded easy, it sounded simply. He wanted to tell her more than anything but he couldn't.

'I can't.'

'**Just get yourself together and confess.'**

'She'll reject me.'

'**You have a no. You can have a yes.'**

'She's getting married.'

'**It can be helped.'**

'I can't win.'

'**You have nothing to loose.'**

'Our friendship.'

'**After she marries she'll be gone. You have nothing to loose. Just do it.'**

Naruto bit his lip and glanced over to her. She was lying in the grass staring up at the sky. She was breath taking. He like everything about her. He liked the way she laughed. The way she walked. The way she acted. Just the way she… well the way she was. If he told her that he liked her would something change? Would she call of the wedding? 'It probably doesn't matter. I should just give up.' He look back at Hinata who's hand were now sliding through the grass. 'No, I'm Naruto Uzumaki! I don't give up and I don't back down! I'm going to tell her.'

He swallowed. "Hi-Hinata?" His voice was nervous and shaky but he hoped she didn't notice.

"W-What is i-it N-Naruto-kun?"

"I… I… Ah fuck it Hinata I"

"Lady Hinata!" Junko yelled from a distance.

Naruto fumed. 'Why does everybody keep interrupting me! God! It's not fair!'

"W-What is it J-Junko?"

"Lord Hiashi, Lady Hanabi and your cousin Neji have just arrived and wish to see you."

* * *

Hinata, Hiashi, Neji, Hanabi and Naruto were sitting down at the table drinking tea.

"How have things been going here? I presume everything has gone smoothly?"

Hinata nodded. "Y-Yes father."

"I was planning to come here earlier to take care of some arrangements myself but I was busy with more important affairs in Konoha."

'What could be more important than your daughter getting married?' Naruto thought. He never had spoken directly with Hiashi before but he disliked him already.

"And I hope you didn't disappoint your husband?"

"N-No father."

"Very well."

Naruto didn't hear the rest of the conversation because his mind was somewhere completely different. He was sure that his feelings for Hinata were real and probably not going to go away. Would it be the right thing to tell Hinata how he felt? Should he tell her? He should ask someone for advice but he didn't know who. If he was in Konoha he could ask Iruka-sensei or Kakashi-sensei who knew something about women. Or he could've asked Shikamaru who didn't know a lot about women but was pretty smart in general. He didn't know who he should ask now that they weren't here. He couldn't ask Takumi, Junko or Ayano for advice because they worked for Takahiro and would probably get in a lot of trouble if because of them the wedding would be canceled.

Than it only left Hinata's family. Hiashi was of course out of the question. He didn't really know Hanabi and Neji… well he knew Neji but would he didn't really look like someone who knew a lot of love. People had mentioned at times that it looked like there might be something between him and Tenten but he had never really noticed himself.

Normally he would never ask Neji anything like that but he was pretty desperate. Desperate times call for desperate measures.

* * *

Naruto had had a hard time convincing Neji to 'hang out' with him and Hinata but eventually he agreed. (Mostly cause he was sick of Naruto's whining) Now they were sitting in the garden again. Naruto never thought he would want this but he really wanted Hinata to go away. He wanted to talk to Neji and ask his advice but he couldn't as long as Hinata was still here.

As if she had heard his prairs she stood up. "I-I n-need to a-ask A-Ayano-chan s-something."

"Should I come?" Naruto asked hoping she would say no. But his job was protecting her so she had to ask her.

"N-No, t-thanks. I'll be r-right back." She said with a blush on her face.

Naruto wondered what that was about when Hinata ran back in the direction of the house.

He turned to Neji who's eyes were roaming the garden.

"Neji can I talk to you."

Naruto turned to him. Obviously surprised by his serious tone. "Sure."

Naruto squirmed uncomfortable. He pulled his knees up and fixed his gaze intently on them. Not that it was working, he could feel Neji's gaze on him. He squeezed his eyes shut for a short moment and than he blurted it out. "I think I might be getting feelings for Hinata."

He could hear Neji gasp in surprise but continued anyway. "And I don't know what to do about it. Telling Sakura I liked her was so easy. I did it all the time but when I tried to tell Hinata it was really hard. I don't even know if I should tell her. And you're the only one I can talk with about it. I don't know who else I can talk to."

Neji let out a sigh but than said in his usual tone. "You shouldn't tell her."

Naruto finally had the strength to look at him again knowing that Neji wasn't watching him anymore. "This is about more than just you and Hinata. If you tell her she probably will reject you. She'll try to do it on the best way she can but it will still be a rejection. It sounds horrible but it's the best thing that could happen at that situation." Naruto looked at him confused and Neji continued. "If she does return your feelings things will be even harder. She will be forced to marry someone she doesn't love knowing that there is someone that does love her. She has excepted the wedding and there is no doubt in my mind that Takahiro would treat her disrespectful. If you do manage to cancel the wedding she will be band from the Hyuuga clan. Iwagakure will hold a grudge against Konoha for breaking their word. You of all people should know how important it is to keep a promise. If a war starts between the two countries. Would you be able to live with that? Would you be willing to live with the fact that hundreds of innocent people died just because you wanted to be happy."

Naruto swallowed. He knew Neji was right but he guessed that deep in his mind he had wanted for Neji to support him.

"That's why I think it would be easier on Hinata, on yourself and on everybody else if you didn't tell her. Your feelings for Hinata are probably nothing more than a simple crush. It will subside and you'll be able to go on with your life. Just like Hinata will go on with her own. Still I leave the choice up to you. You'll have to make out for yourself what you're going to decide. You have only two options. Or you let her go or you tell her. It isn't easy but it's simple."

Naruto looked down again. He didn't even try to hide the huge disappointment on his face. "Your right. If I tell her there are only three things that could happen and the outcome of all three of them is bad."

Neji wanted to say something when Hinata came back. "I-I'm b-back." She noticed that both boys were looking very down. "I-Is s-something w-wrong? D-Did I interrupt s-something? D-Do you want m-me to go?" She asked worriedly.

"It's nothing Hinata. We were just done." With that Naruto got up and left.

"N-Neji-nii-san, d-did I say something wrong?"

"No Hinata, he just has a lot on his mind right now. We should give him some time to think things through."

* * *

It was already late at night when Hinata and Neji were sitting inside drinking a hot cup of tea. Hinata was pretty worried about Naruto. She hadn't seen him anymore after he walked off in the afternoon. He looked sad. Something must have been bothering him. She wondered if it was something about the mission. Maybe she should ask the Hokage to send a replacement so he could go home. He wasn't the kind of guy that liked to hang around all day and do nothing.

Truthfully she didn't want him to go. She had enjoyed his company so much the last couple of weeks. She had always wanted to spend more time with Naruto. On one side she wanted him to stay here and spend more time with him. But on the other side she wanted him to leave so bad. It tore her heart apart to see the man she wanted the most knowing that she already belonged to someone else. It hurt her so much for him to be here. Her heartbeat was outrageous when he was around but when Takahiro entered her heart fell and shattered.

"N-Neji-nii-san?"

"Yes."

"I-I don't t-think I can d-do this a-anymore. I d-don't think I c-can get m-married to someone I-I don't love. I can only l-love N-Naruto-kun."

"I know it's hard but listen to me." He grabbed her shoulders and looked her in the eye. "You have to think past your selfishness right now. You have to think about your family. You have to think about everyone. You have a chance to do so much good. If you marry Takahiro your father will be proud of you. There will be a lasting piece between our clans and between Konoha and Iwagakure. The countries will be bound by an unbreakable bond. They will work together for peace and prosperity. You will have a lot of authority and can help with doing so much good for this country. You can make sure that no one is hungry and everyone is healthy. A shinobi can only do so much but the wife of the hokage can do so much more good for this world. You will have an honorable man at your side who treats you with respect. You will bond with him and learn to love him. Wasn't it your nindo to always keep your promise."

She nodded.

"Well than you keep this one. If you don't keep your promise you will bring shame to your clan. You will be marked a branch member and the people of Iwagakure will be furious. Their trust in us will be damaged and a war will form between our countries. Innocent people will lose their life because you weren't willing to make a sacrifice. You will give up peace and uncountable lives for a life of admiring a man who will never notice you. You can love and admire Naruto for the rest of your life but only for a terrible price. Are you willing to sacrifice for other people? It's your choice whether or not you keep the promise and I can't force you. I can only tell you what will happen when you make your decision."

"T-Thank you o-onee-san. You're right. I-I can't be s-selfish. I have to t-think beyond my own d-desires."

"I know you would do what's right and I know you'll make us proud."

* * *

In the meanwhile Naruto was walking through the hallways of the enormous mansion. He had been thinking all day. He had realized that Neji was right. It didn't matter if Hinata loved him or not. It didn't matter if she was going to get married or not. The endings could only be bad. He didn't want to make this harder for her. He knew there was no way in hell he stood a chance and even if he did. Even if a miracle happened and they would end up together… The price was to high. He didn't want to be the cause of a war. He wanted to protect people not bring them into danger.

He didn't really know exactly where he was. He wasn't really lost because he knew in which direction he had to go to his room but he knew he had never been in this hallway before. He wasn't really paying attention to it either. He was to busy thinking.

Suddenly he looked up when he heard a strange noise. It sounded like… Well he didn't completely recognize the sound. It sounded like little cries and grunts. Was someone in pain? He couldn't hear it clearly because it sounded muted. Probably because it was in one of the rooms. It was hard for him to clearly hear the noises. It made it even harder to recognize.

He followed the sounds to a closed door. He wondered what he should do. If someone really was in danger he should go in but maybe it wasn't his business. He couldn't just burst into a random room in a house he didn't know. He didn't even know who lived here. He knew the current Tsuchikage, Ryuu and Takahiro lived here but there were undoubtedly more people. Probably some servants too. He didn't doubt that Junko and Takumi lived here but probably not in the fancy halls he had seen. They really looked down on staff here. They probably had some really small room somewhere out of sight.

He decided that he wasn't going to break the door in or go away. He was just going to knock. If the person inside opened and nothing appeared wrong he would just say that he was lost and didn't know where his room was. He knocked three times firmly on the fancy looking wooden door.

He heard some rustling and some muffled whispers but he couldn't understand what was being said. It sounded somewhat nervous and pretty suspicious. Naruto's ninja senses were telling him something was wrong. Than a familiar voice called out. "Just a minute!"

The door opened to see a very exhausted looking Takahiro.

"Naruto? What are you doing here?"

"Euh.. I was lost. You look tired."

"I just came back from a workout. I'm not a shinobi like you so I have to try and keep in shape."

"What happened to your clothes?" He said looking at the poor shape his clothes were in. He looked like Naruto's tie.

"I was going to take a shower so when you knocked on the door I got dressed really fast."

"Oh…" Naruto nodded that made sense. He was about to say goodbye when he heard something in Takahiro's room.

Naruto frowned and pushed Takahiro out of the way. "N-Naruto wait!"

The room looked pretty normal and clean. What he expected from a rich snob like Takahiro. The only thing that really popped out was the bed that was in disarray and of course the poorly dressed Junko that was standing in the room.

Naruto looked confused from her to Takahiro and back to her. Then when he seemed to have figured it out his head reddened. "Wait what the hell? Were you guys…? I mean are you guys…? Tell me this is not what I think it is."

Naruto laid a hand on Naruto's shoulder only to receive a deadly glare as return. "Junko-san, why don't you leave now while I have a little talk with Naruto."

She quickly nodded and ran out of the room with her eyes fixed to the floor neater looking at Naruto or Takahiro as she rushed them by.

With her gone Naruto turned his head to Takahiro. He in response only sighed while his hand ran through his messy hair.

"Listen Naruto there's no point in denying it. There's no reason to deny it. You don't have to worry I'm not going to lie to you."

"Fine, then tell me. Are you and Junko a couple."

"Were not a couple. It's just that I'm a guy and she's a girl and we both have our urges. There's nothing wrong with it. Were not in love or anything it's just purely physical."

"What about Hinata?"

"As soon as we get married I will have no further need of Junko. What me and Junko have ends immediately when I get married."

"I'm not buying that crap! You're engaged! You shouldn't be messing around with other women! I'm going to tell Hinata right now!" He walked off but Takahiro grabbed his arm. He looked dead serious.

"You'll accomplish nothing with that. Even if Hinata knew nothing would change. She doesn't have the power to stop the wedding even if she wanted to. Her father promised her to me. We even have a contract and it can't be broken. The only thing you'll do is doom our marriage even before the rice hits the ground."

"Then I'll just tell Hiashi. There's no way in hell he would let his daughter marry someone who cheats on her behind her back."

He laughed. "Do you really think Hiashi doesn't know about this. Your so naïve Naruto. Everyone in Konoha and Iwagakure knows that I have a mistress. Even if he didn't know it wouldn't matter. He would still let me marry her because he doesn't give a rats ass about her. He doesn't care if I cheat on her as long as he is rid of her."

Naruto's breath hitched in his troth. This couldn't be happening? How could Hinata's father care so little? This wasn't right. If everyone knew than why didn't they do something? Why didn't they say something? Why did they just go on like normal and pretend like nothing was happening? Was he the only one that questioned this injustice?

"N-No! I'll stop this! I won't let this happen!"

"I'm sorry Naruto but there's nothing you can do. It doesn't matter if you tell Hinata. The only thing you will do is upset her." He smirked and leaned in to Naruto's ear. "And I know you wouldn't want that."

Naruto's eyes widened in shock. 'How did he…?'

"Now if you will excuse me Naruto I have some important things to attend."

Naruto shook in anger but realized that Takahiro was right. He couldn't just beat the crap out of him. The only thing that would change was that he would be send home. He needed to think of something.

**

* * *

****AN: Well hope you guys like it. I should be cleaning right now but… Well… Euh… I'm an artist I'm just not build for labor. (And I'm really lazy on top of that) Well artist is a big word maybe...I'm a… creative mind? It doesn't change the fact that I'm not cleaning. :p**

**Well this chapter was pretty long. 4000 words I think. (Nice) I hope you like it. I quite like how it came out. For the people who didn't get the stuff with Neji it comes down to this. Neji knows they both like each other so he made Hinata feel guilty for wanting to cancel the wedding and he made Naruto realize that there is no way there can be a happy ending. **

**Who hates Neji right now? (come on show me some hands)**

**You could've predicted Hinata was going through with the wedding for a reason like this but nobody guessed it right. *Sigh***

**Oh and congratulations to Mystic4 Gohan**** who predicted Naruto would get the dreams by himself.**** You win a… *thinks* cookie? (For people who didn't know I have a thing with cookies.)**


	9. The eye of the storm

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the characters they belong to ****Masashi Kishimoto****. **(Ha suck on that lawyer)

**Takumi, Junko, Takahiro, Ryuu and Ayano belong to me and are invented by me.**

**Chapter 9: The eye of the storm**

Naruto was dazing off on a chair in the huge ballroom of the even more enormous mansion. He almost fell asleep when he heard Takumi sigh in frustration. "This is not working. How do you expect me to teach you the ceremonial dance of our country without your partner being here?" He glanced back at his watch again. He had done that more than 1000 times in the past half hour. "I'm sorry lady Hinata but I think we're going to have to wait until lord Takahiro arrives. Where is that boy with his mind lately?"

Hinata sat down on a chair next to the dazing Naruto. "I can't believe this. I have so much left to do with the upcoming wedding and on top of that the chef is sick so I need to find a new one before dinner. I can't be wasting any more time waiting." He crossed his arms and looked at his watch again while his foot tapped impatiently on the dance floor.

"Enough I have no time for this. This is ridiculous. I just needed Takahiro to be here to help me teach you. How can he forget such a simple thing? We'll just have to do it without him than. Come over here."

Hinata stood back up while Takumi looked at his watch again. "Damn that troublesome boy. Look at the time he made me waste. Naruto come over here!"

Naruto sat up startled at the sudden yelling. "What?"

"Naruto get over here! You're going to be Hinata's partner until Takahiro finally arrives."

Naruto scratched the back of his head embarrassed. "I'm not really much of a dancer."

"Well you're all we've got right now. The dance is quite simple for males. It's a tradition that the first dance of a wedding is this dance so we really can't have a wedding without it. It dates back all the way to the founding of the village. It's authentic and necessary for every wedding. Does Konoha have a dance like that?"

Hinata shook her head. "N-No, we don't. We do have a l-local dance but nothing especially f-for weddings."

"Naruto we don't have time for slacking get over here!"

Naruto stood up and did his best to look anywhere but at Hinata.

"So tell me how much dance experience do you have?"

"How does none sound?"

"Terrible now stand up straight!" Takumi pushed Naruto a bit closer and grabbed his right hand.

"Hold your right hand like this." He than grabbed Hinata's hand and placed it in his. "You lay your hand on his like this. Naruto place your left hand on her back. No higher right on her shoulder blade. Yeah that's good. Now Hinata you lay your arm on top of his and your hand on his shoulder."

Takumi took a step back. "Stand a bit closer." He frowned when they moved only a half inch closer to each other. He impatiently shoved Hinata against Naruto's chest. "Don't worry he won't bite."

Hinata's face was red and she suddenly found the floor very interesting. Naruto himself was also slightly pink and had some problems looking at her too but he couldn't deny that having her this close to him felt heavenly.

The music started and like Naruto expected he wasn't a good dancer. The beginning was awkward. He stumbled a lot and needed to constantly watch his feet. He accidently stepped on Hinata's toes a couple of times but she only smiled and accepted his apology. After a while to Naruto's surprise he began to catch on. In less than 3 hours he had the entire dance nailed. He led Hinata from one corner of the room to another and could even do all the twists and turns.

Now that Naruto could finally dance Takumi insisted that they looked each other in the eye while performing it like they were supposed to. This proved to be incredibly difficult. Not only was keeping eye contact hard because they both had a tendency to get a head like a tomato, even if they had eye contact they were so dazed that the steps were soon forgotten. It took another half hour to be able to dance and look at each other at the same time.

Naruto had struggled not only with the dancing or the young beauty pressed against him but also with the thought of what had happened yesterday. He had had a talk with Neji and was convinced it would be better for him and Hinata if he didn't act on his feelings. But when he met Takahiro that night his opinion had completely changed. He was going to stop the wedding no matter what. He wasn't sure on the how or when because he had never been good at planning and scheming but he knew he was going to stop it at all costs.

For now he tried to enjoy the moment. Her subtle and elegant movements. He could feel her warmth and her eyes on him and while that made him incredibly happy it also made him incredibly mad. It drove him mad knowing that her warmth, her eyes, her smile and the rest all belonged to someone else.

"N-Naruto-kun, is something w-wrong?" She whispered softly so Takumi couldn't hear.

He smiled down at her. "Everything is perfect. Don't worry Hinata."

* * *

'I can't sleep.' Naruto thought as he looked over to the clock on his nightstand. It was two in the morning. He sighed and looked back to the ceiling his hands resting under his head. 'I tried everything but I just can't fall asleep. I guess I have too many things on my mind. Maybe some fresh air will do me good.' He sat up and pulled on his clothes and shoe's. When he opened his bedroom door he noticed that the man who was supposed to guard Hinata at night was sleeping on his chair. Naruto couldn't blame him nothing had happened after they had arrived in Iwagakure and the constant guarding of Hinata was really unnecessary. There weren't a lot of people who would try to break in in the house of the Tsuchikage probably the best guarded building in the country. Still he nudged the man with his elbow and the man looked up at him groggily. "No sleeping on the job." Naruto whispered before heading outside.

It was warm outside with a soft, refreshing wind. He hadn't seen such a perfect summer night in a long time. He closed his eyes to enjoy it for a minute. He didn't know how long he had been sitting out there just thinking about what he was trying to do. Every thing he thought of ended with a fight between Iwagakure and Konoha but he knew that he wasn't going to give up until he had found a way.

After probably hours of thinking he glanced over at the mansion and noticed that there was still a light on in one of the rooms. 'I wonder why Hinata's still up.' Naruto wondered still gazing at the light coming out of the window. Suddenly there were flashes of blue and red light.

'What was that?'

'**I don't know kit but I feel something is wrong.'**

Naruto quickly ran back inside and almost flew through the disserted hallways. When he arrived at Hinata's room he noticed that the guard was lying dead on the floor. He didn't knock on the door but just kicked it open. "Hinata!"

Hinata was being held up straight by a man he had met before. There was another man in the room who looked skinny with white hair (It's not Kakashi) and who seemed to be preoccupied with some sort of seal or jutsu.

The man holding Hinata noticed Naruto's entre. "Shit! Yamato, didn't you put a silence seal on the room?!" He asked the white-haired man.

"I did! There's no way he could've heard us!"

The man looked back at Naruto. "So Naruto we meet again. Only this time your lady friend isn't in danger."

Naruto suddenly remembered where he had seen that man before. Weeks ago on his way to Iwagakure they had a run in with this man. He had tried to kill Hinata before.

"What do you mean with that Daichi?"

"Last time I was ordered to kill or abduct her. Not much fun really. My new assignment is a lot more fun. And a lot easier. To bad that I didn't have time to finish the job."

At this moment Neji and Hiashi came in obviously woken up by the noise Naruto had been making. Daichi sighed and looked at the half unconscious girl in his arms. "Well princess I guess your friend always gets in the way of our fun. Guess this will have to do." He gave a rough kiss on the lips and before Naruto could do something he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Naruto ran up to Hinata in time to catch her and kneeled down with her. "Hinata?! Hinata what's wrong?!"

Hiashi and Neji sat by him and Hiashi's hands lit up white while it went quickly over her body.

"What's that?"

"It's a scanning jutsu to see what's wrong with her. It looks like there is Choral hydrate in her system."

"What's Chloral hydrate?" Naruto asked.

"It's some kind of rape drug." Neji replied. "It numbs the person and makes them less aware of reality. It takes away fears, boundaries' and it's good for sexual appetite."

Naruto's eyes widened in shock. "He was planning on raping her. Why? And how did he get that in her system?"

"I didn't know how they drugged her. She didn't eat anything unusual." Neji said.

A light flashed on in Naruto's mind. "Takumi said earlier today he needed to find a new chef because the normal one was sick. That's how they got it in her food. But it still leaves the why."

Neji bit his lip wondering if it would be al right to tell but in case Hiashi made no attempt at all to stop him he decided it was probably alright. "In the contract Hiashi and the Tsuchikage signed there were some rules that had to be followed and one of them was that, like in most arranged weddings, the bride had to remain a virgin in all objects. Now that this man has kissed Hinata I don't know if the wedding will continue or if it will be canceled. In either case the people of Iwagakure will not be happy that not all demands are met."

"That's not fair! It wasn't her fault!" Naruto exclaimed only getting a sad shake of the head from Neji and a glare from Hiashi.

"I'm going to talk with the Tsuchikage and the elders. There might still be a way to save the marriage and I'll make sure that they track down that cook. Neji take care of Hinata." He walked off while saying to himself. "Just when I thought everything was going smoothly something goes wrong. What is it with that girl?"

Naruto wanted to run after him and punch him in the face. He probably would've if Hinata wasn't lying half unconscious in his arms. He picked her up and placed her in her bed. He heard that she was saying something or trying to say something but he couldn't understand.

"Shhhh shhhhhh it's okay. Just go to sleep." He brushed some hair from her face and covered her up with a blanket.

He turned towards Neji who wad investigating the seal Yamato had placed. "Do you think the wedding will be canceled?" Naruto asked him.

"Probably" Neji said on his normal tone of voice. "They're probably going to be mad that the demands we agreed upon weren't met. I think Hiashi is going to have to reason with them. But Hiashi's probably going to be able to reason with them."

Neji's face stayed the same it always was when his feet were lifted from the ground. His back slid up the wall as Naruto lifted him with his collar. "How can you stay so calm?! How can you say that with a straight face?! Like you're talking about some business agreement! We're talking about Hinata-chan! The sweet, innocent girl lying right there! There shouldn't be any demands or conditions and deffinatly no reasoning! This wedding isn't right and I don't care if it's the best for everyone! I'm going to stop it! And nobody is going to stop me!"

Neji slowly placed his hand on Naruto's on his collar. "Naruto you're just upset. Hinata is alright. You need to calm down."

Naruto's grip on him loosened and slowly Neji slid back down the wall. Naruto's hand ran through his blond locks while he sighed. "I'm sorry Neji." He glanced back at Hinata's sleeping form. "I guess I was just a little overwhelmed by all this."

"Don't worry about it Naruto we both care for Hinata. Do you have any idea who hired this guy?"

"No."

"It's obvious he wanted to rape her to cancel the wedding. Good thing you noticed in time to or he would've succeeded. That silence seal is very rare and there aren't a lot of people who could do it. They must have planned this beforehand. They probably also poisoned the chef so they could get their guy in to poison Hinata. They probably did some research."

"Who would want to stop this wedding?"

"A lot of people. If Hinata and Takahiro are married it means that there will be peace between Konoha and Iwagakure. They will work together and because Konoha already has a strong band with Suna thanks to the loyalty of Gaara. A lot of people wouldn't want the 3 nations to be united. The list of suspects is endless. The Akatsuki, Orochimaru, every missing-nin in the bingo-book, other countries. There's no way of knowing who did this and there are multiple ways to stop this wedding."

"It's only two days before the wedding. If they want to stop it they're going to have to hurry. But they'll have to get by me first! I'll stop them no matter what!"

"I thought you wanted to stop the wedding yourself?"

"I do! And I will! But first I will stop them from stopping the wedding and then I'll stop it myself! I'm Naruto Uzumaki there's nothing I can't do! Believe it!"

Neji slowly shook his head as the blond kept on ranting how awesome he was. 'That's a pretty stupid tactic Naruto. You would be better off just letting them stop the wedding. But I guess that's typically like you.'

* * *

That night Naruto slept awesome. Neji was planning to take the night shift of guarding Hinata himself while Naruto continued the day. Because Neji didn't need his room anymore, because he decided he would sleep on the couch in Hinata's room, Naruto got his room instead. The room was way comfier than Naruto's and was right next to Hinata's so he could step in if Neji needed him. (Another reason he got the room) Naruto's room looked like the room of a servant (Still better than his apartment) Neji's room looked like an ordinary guest house and Hinata's room looked like the room of a princess. A rich one Naruto might add.

It irritated him that the rooms were given by order of importance. Hiashi's and Hanabi's room were probably 100 times better than Neji's because they were from the main branch. Neji would probably have gotten the same room as Naruto's if he hadn't been family.

When Naruto wake up that morning the first thing he wanted was to check up on Hinata. He had wanted to stay by her as she slept to make sure she was alright but Neji had forced him using the lame excuse that he had to be rested to guard her by day.

When he left his room he noticed that Junko was kneeling down in front of Hinata's door trying to get the floor clean of the guards' blood. She was cursing like mad because it didn't appear to be working. Naruto sympathized for a moment. He knew how heard it was to get bloodstains clean. Being a shinobi and all.

He walked past her and knocked on Hinata's door. "Hinata? Are you dressed? Can I come in?"

"Y-Yes." He heard Hinata's shaky voice.

He opened the door and was relieved to see that she looked like normal. "Are you okay? How are you feeling?" He asked worried.

"I'm f-fine. I don't remember a lot it's all v-vague."

'Good' He thought. 'The last thing Hinata-chan needs is the memory of that dirty pig putting his hands on her.' He knew he couldn't say that so he just asked. "A side affect of the drug?"

"Y-Yes"

"I'm glad you're alright. The guests will arrive soon. Do you want to go and await them?"

Hinata nodded following Naruto close behind while they left her room. When they came out and Hinata noticed the bloodstain Naruto noticed a small whimper coming from her. He softly grabbed her hand and pulled her along while he gave her a reassuring squeeze. He didn't say it out loud but they both knew it meant. 'Don't worry. It's not your fault.' Hinata gave him a squeeze back which he knew meant 'Thanks.'

* * *

They were waiting at the front door for the arrival of her friends. They would all be traveling together and after weeks apart both of them missed there friends. They were supposed to arrive any minute now but they were late.

"N-Naruto-kun?"

"Yes."

"I wanted to say t-thank you. For s-saving me last night."

"That's okay Hinata. I didn't do anything really. I didn't even have time to attack that bastard. He just ran away like a chicken instead of fighting me."

"Still thank you N-Naruto-kun. But… c-could you not tell a-anyone about it. I wouldn't want them to w-worry about m-me."

He nodded and smiled. 'That's so typically Hinata. Always thinking about others. She's by far the nicest and kindest person I've ever met.'

He wanted to say something when they saw a whole group of people heading towards the gates.

Naruto recognized everyone immediately. Team 7, Team 8, Team 10, Team Guy all the senseis (including Iruka-sensei) Tsunade, Shizune, Jiraiya and some people he didn't know.

First up to greet her was of course Team 8. Kiba immediately took her in a body crushing hug while swirling her around. "I missed you so much Hinata! I've been so bored! I had no one to talk to. You know how Shino is." With this the dog-nin received a glare from said bug user. "I hope you like the hug because that's all I could afford. Don't you know how incredibly expensive those wedding gifts are?"

"Kiba-kun I can't b-breath."

"Oh sorry." He said before releasing her from his deathtrap/hug.

He than walked away greeting Naruto while Shino came up to greet her. Hinata gave Shino a hug while he rolled his eyes at his annoying male teammate. "I guess than our present is from the Aburame clan and Kiba. In name of our clan I wish you the best of luck and happiness. And as a friend I of course do the same."

"Thank you S-Shino-kun."

Next up were Kurenai-sensei and Asuma. (He's not dead for people who want to know. She doesn't walk around with a corpse.)

"I missed you a lot Hinata. It was lonely with just the boys." She said while hugging her student. "This present is from Asuma and me."

"T-Thank you Kurenai-sensei."

The next bone crushing hug she received was from Ino. "Ah! Hinata I can't believe you're going to get married! I'm so excited! I can't wait to see how your dress looks like! Where did you get this outfit from? It looks so cute on you! This is from the entire team. We all chipped in and I bought the present. Because Shikamaru thought it was too troublesome to go out shopping and Chouji doesn't know what girls like. It's for your wedding night." She said with a mischievous smirk.

Hinata blushed at the remark but than hugged Ino. "Thank you Ino-chan," She looked over Ino's shoulder at Shikamaru and Chouji. "Shikamaru, Chouji."

Hinata didn't seem to be spared because she was soon attacked by the most bone crushing hug of all. Obviously from Guy-sensei and Lee. "Hinata! We wish you all the luck while your youth blossoms like 1000 springs with your new husband!" Tenten quickly pushed them aside before they could do more harm to the already battered Hinata. "This is the present from Lee, Guy-sensei and me. They wanted to get you the green jumpsuit first but I took care of it."

She gave her friend a hug. "Thank you Tenten-chan, Lee, Guy-sensei."

Then Sakura came up giving Hinata a hug. "This is from Team 7. Me, Kakashi and Sai concluded Naruto because we knew he would probably forget all about getting you a wedding gift."

Naruto scratched his head embarrassed while looking at Hinata apologetic but she just smiled in return. "Thank you Sakura-chan, Kakashi-sensei, Naruto-kun, Sai." She said before receiving a hug from Sakura.

Next were Tsunade and Shizune who gave a present in the name of all people in Konoha.

"Thank you Tsunade-sama."

And finally there was Jiraiya. "Pervy-sage? I didn't know you knew Hinata!"

"I don't but seeing as I'm a very important Shinobi and a famous writer on top of that of course I was invited to this wedding. All important people are invited to this very special occasion. Of course I also received an invitation."

He turned back towards the girl. "These are all the books of the Icha Icha reeks. And all of them have my autograph." He looked at her perversely. "It will help you a lot with pleasing your man."

"Pervy-sage!" Naruto yelled while Hinata's face started to get very red and her shaking hands politely accepted the gift. "You pervert!"

Jiraiya grinned and to both Hinata and Naruto's surprise gave her a hug. Naruto wasn't as surprised anymore when he saw Jiraiya stroking her butt.

After Jiraiya received a nearly deadly punch from Tsunade and some unknown hotshots from Konoha politely presented their gifts the group walked in the direction of the mansion.

Mouths dropped wide open and Kiba even muttered. "The Hokage's tower is nothing compared to this." They entered after Kiba received a punch from Tsunade.

When the door opened a handful of servants and Takahiro were waiting for their arrival.

"Welcome everyone." He said in a cheerful way that made Naruto want to barf. "My name is Takahiro and I'm Hinata's fiancé. I have to apologize to you all. This wedding is of course very exclusive but still we managed to invite over 150 guests from all over the world. Seeing as we only have 50 bedrooms. We don't have enough room to host all our guests. Rooms will have to be shared and we even had to pay for some of our guests to stay in a hotel. Everyone will have to share a room with 2 people. It's a very big house so these people will lead you to your rooms. Afterwards I would all like to invite you to lunch with me and my future wife. Seeing as you are the only guests that already arrived. Most won't arrive until morning. You are free to use all the accommodations in the mansion. Feel free to drop by in the library, the bath house, the training area or the beautiful garden where my wife likes to spend so much time."

He threw an arm around Hinata's shoulders and pulled her closer to him. This resulted in an unheard grunt from Naruto and a very red Hinata. "If there are no further questions you will be guided to your bedrooms and after you unpack they will come to escort you all to the beautiful garden where lunch will be served."

Everyone turned to leave to unpack there suitcases while Takahiro asked Naruto to stay for a moment. "Well Naruto seeing as the wedding is coming up your mission has been completed. Thank you very much for the good work you've done. The hokage received the money for the mission so all you have to do now is ask her for the money you've earned. From now on you are nearly a guest in this house and I hope you will join us for lunch."

Naruto nodded and walked off while 'accidentally' bumping into Takahiro's shoulder with his own which made Takahiro slightly move to the side.

* * *

A/N: This was another long chapter more than 4000 words. I had a total writers block at the dance scene and it didn't came out the way I wanted.

I sucked at the action scene. Fighting/Action is my weakest point. That's why I try to have as little as possible.

It thought it was Gai but apparently it was Guy. I own the Naruto game for the PS2 and they said Guy. Hmmmm who knew. -.- I'm totally not good with Lee/Guy speeches. And I think a lot of characters were OOC but it was okay. I'm pleased with it.

I couldn't think of a title :/

After the attack I think it was pretty good. I didn't plan it. It just came out because I didn't have anything to write about. This was the day before the wedding. So only one time sleeping and it'll be time**. I think about 2 more chapters. The 'Big Finale'! But I'm going to upload them at the same time I think. Depends on how long it's going to be and where the first chapter is going to stop. I hope I can upload both chapters before I go on a vacation this Sunday. (02/08/2009) But it can be that I won't get finished in time if have any trouble with the story. **(Seeing as the things that are going to happen I think I'll have a lot of trouble writing the things coming up.) So I hope to see you guys before I leave and if not I'll see you after 09/08/2009 and you'll have to wait around 2 weeks.

Fingers crossed


	10. Tomorrow

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the characters they belong to ****Masashi Kishimoto****. **

**Takumi, Junko, Takahiro, Ryuu and Ayano belong to me and are invented by me.**

**A/N: **Attention everyone! This is the first part of the ending of Betrothed. Here to assist me is one of my best friends Yumi-chan. (For people who care it means very beautiful and it's her real name)

To be honest I still have some things what I'm not certain about for the ending but I do know the general direction. Yumi-chan is going to help me. So please give her a big applause while she puts up with my impossible requests and demands.

**YKYKYKYKYKYKYKYKYK**

All Hinata's friends were sitting at a huge table in the bag garden drinking tea and eating lunch. Hinata had to admit that her friends could've reacted better towards her fiancé. Kiba almost crushed Takahiro's hand when they were shaking hands and said that if he ever hurt Hinata he would… well she didn't even dare to think what Kiba said. She just kept at the conclusion that it had to hurt. A lot. Shino's handshake was a lot better but he whispered something in Takahiro's ear that made him swallow, and his smile crumble.

'At least Kurenai-sensei is taking it in better. She even asked Takahiro if he could join her for a walk so they could talk.' Hinata sighed in relieve. Her friends and Kurenai meant a lot to her. She had always considered them her family and that at least one member of her family excepted him was good news. She knew Kiba and Shino would turn around eventually. Once they got used to the situation even she wasn't used to yet. At least Kurenai had accepted her fiancé.

* * *

Somewhere in the garden

"Listen here punk if you even do anything to hurt my student I swear I will feed your intestines to the crows myself. Got that?! I don't care who you are or who your father is! I swear that if you make Hinata cry only one tear I'm going to make sure that you die so slow and painful you'll beg for death."

* * *

Back at the lunch table

Hinata, Tenten, Sakura and Ino were having girl talk. Ino and Sakura were obvious really excited about girl talk. Tenten and Hinata felt of course totally out of place.

"You're so lucky Hinata your fiancé is so cute. Don't you think so?" Ino squealed.

"I g-guess." Hinata said. Naruto scoffs on the background. "He's really n-nice and I think we'll get along just f-fine."

"I don't know Ino. Love isn't supposed to go like this. You should marry someone you love instead of someone they chose for you." Tenten said.

"Well look at it this way. She will be married to a handsome, nice, rich, important man. What is not to love? I'm sure she'll fall for him soon enough. Once you get to know him you'll be head over heels for the guy." Ino said again while a bit further on the table Naruto accidentally shatters his glass in his fist.

Tenten still looked unconvinced.

"And she's getting the most beautiful wedding a girl could ask for. I can't wait until tomorrow." Sakura added.

"Besides" Ino stated. "What you get to after the wedding is going to be even better! I sure hope you use the present we gave you."

Hinata immediately became tomato red. On the background Naruto chocked on his food. The girls ignored him except for Hinata who kept glancing over at him worried while Chouji used the Heimlich method on him. The rest of the girls just stared expectedly at Hinata and the knowing looks on their faces mad her want to disappear from embarrassment.

Suddenly Ino's face turned from a pervy smirk to a super sweet look, so sweet and innocent it scared everyone a bit. Even Naruto who still had food in his troth while Chouji repeatedly pounded his chest couldn't help but stare at Ino's innocent and angelic expression in amazement. Ino wrapped her arm around Hinata's shoulders. "So Hinata-chan, who's going to be your maid of honor?"

Everybody let out a sigh in relieve knowing that Ino's true intentions had been made clear. It was starting to get a bit worrying and out of relieve Naruto finally coughed up the food that was in his troth.

"Of course that's going to be me Ino-pig! You wouldn't look good in a super expensive custom made dress." Sakura said.

"What did you say forehead-girl?! There's no way a girl with such a big forehead can look better in such as dress than me!"

"Stop it! This is Hinata's wedding!" Tenten shouted. There was a short silence while both girls looked apologetic at the ground. "And since I'm Hinata's best friend it's only logical that I'm the made of honor." She than added with a smirk.

"WHAT?!" Both girls screamed.

The girls were arguing furiously when Hinata's small voice tried to interrupt.

"S-Sorry Tenten-chan, Ino-chan, Sakura-chan but I'm afraid the made of honor has already been chosen."

"WHAT?! WHO?!" All three girls asked in unison.

"A-Ano… I don't know e-exactly. Takumi-san is the w-wedding planner. I-I could ask him."

"That's so unfair!" Ino cried. "Now I'll never be able to stun all important people from all countries with my beauty!"

"It's not fair!" Sakura cried. "Now I'll never be able to wear a dress that's worth more than the house I live in."

"It's so wrong!" Tenten followed. "Now I won't be able to stand by my best friend's wedding!"

Naruto sweat dropped. 'Tenten is the only person who actually made sense to me.'

"I-I'm sorry. But I'm s-sure that Ayano-san would l-love to make a d-dress for you all."

"Really?" Sakura said with tears in her eyes. "You would give us a super expensive dress even though were not your made of honor or a part of the wedding in any way?"

Hinata nodded. "O-Of course. You are my f-friends. I want y-you all to look g-good on my w-wedding day."

"Hinata." Ino said with tears and sparkles in her eyes. "You're so awesome."

"I'm going to miss you so much." Tenten said likewise.

All three girls launched them selves at her on the same time and suddenly Hinata was pulled into a group hug.

Normally Hinata wouldn't like being in a group hug. It made her uncomfortable. Being in the middle of a group hug like she was now was totally out of the question. But at this moment she could only smile and whisper. "I-I'm going to m-miss you too."

* * *

The rest of the day went fairly smooth. Hinata had a hard time dividing her attention amongst everyone. Lee, Tenten, Sakura, Ino, Naruto, Kurenai and Kiba were all trying to talk to her at the same time. It was a bit overwhelming. She was really grateful to Shikamaru, Neji, Chouji, Sai and Shino who saw she was busy enough and after a while started to draw the attention of Hinata's crowd. When the sun began to set it she was glad that she was able to talk to everyone. Everybody seemed to be having a great time. It had been a long time since they all had come together like this. The last time that they all had been together had been at the funeral of the third Hokage. It wasn't that they didn't see each other a lot. Naruto had been away for a long time. And most of the time it were just 2 teams hanging out and not all 4 teams.

Some things had gone wrong like Lee accidentally drinking alcohol. Luckily Neji, Naruto, Kiba and Chouji were able to restrain him before he did any damage. They had a great laugh. Chouji had been eating everything he could get his hands on and the servants and cooks had a hard time keeping up with him. Naruto and Kiba almost started fighting both of them being slightly drunk but not much. It was 8 in the evening when the weather suddenly changed. In a half hour the warm summer evening had turned into a storm with heavy rain, wind, lightning and thunder. They all said there goodbyes and left for there rooms.

* * *

It was the middle of the night when Naruto was lying in bed. Tomorrow was the day of Hinata's wedding. He hadn't figured out a way. He had thought that he had enough time still but with the arrival of his friends and their small party he had no time for thinking. His mind desperately thought of the craziest plans that didn't have the desired affect. 'Damn is there no way I can stop the wedding without either country being offended.' Naruto's eyes felt heavy. He was already half sleeping. Even the really loud thunder and lightening didn't seem to be enough to keep him awake. It had only increased in volume since it started and he knew it was really close now. It wouldn't surprise him if somewhere on the huge property of the Tsuchikage the lightning was going to hit tonight. It was almost impossible if it didn't. Never had he heard lightning from so close. It was slightly worrying. Was it his Ninja senses that made him so suspicious of this night?

A huge flash of lightning flashed outside his window. 'Stupid lightning. It almost doesn't seem normal.' He groaned and pulled the covers over his head to shield himself from the light flashes.

Naruto had almost fallen asleep when he softly heard his door open. He drowsily slipped his hand under his pillow and grabbed a kunai that he kept there.

"N-Neji nee-san. I-I had a bad d-dream again. I think it's the s-storm. C-Can I sleep with you a-again?"

Naruto tilted his head in surprise. The room was dark so he could only see the light from the hallway coming in. He couldn't see Hinata clearly. Only Hinata's silhouette in the door opening. He didn't need to see her to know she was slightly shaking.

"Hinata?"

"N-Naruto-kun!" Hinata said startled.

"Neji isn't hear right now. I don't know where he is. I thought he was supposed to be guarding you. Takahiro probably told him he didn't need to guard you anymore. He's probably sleeping in some guest room Takahiro gave him. Did you have a nightmare?"

Hinata nodded.

"That's okay Hinata. You can sleep here. The lightning is scary. Especially when it's this close."

Hinata doubted for a minute and was about to reject his offer when a loud lightning crashed the silence. She quickly laid down on the bed as far away as she could. It was a king sized so they're was a great distance between them but immediately Hinata felt Naruto's presence was reassuring and protecting her. She was never scared when she was with Naruto. Around him she always felt safe.

Another loud roar split the silence. Naruto could see Hinata cringe. She looked scared. He wondered what her bad dream had been about. He remembered he had a lot of nightmares. Sometimes about the Kyuubi braking free, sometimes about his friends leaving him and sometimes about Konoha being destroyed. He even had one of Sakura beating the crap out of him after he peeped on her in the hot springs.

When he saw another flash of lightning outside he moved over in her direction and when pulled her towards him. Her already tensed body tensed even more. There was a new flash of lightning and she noticed that with his arms around her she felt more relaxed. His warmth felt safe and soothing. He comforted her and stroked her hair. "It's okay Hinata. It's just lightning. Let's go to sleep I'm tired. Don't worry about anything. I'll protect you. Believe it."

Every time lightning would flash outside Hinata's body would tense for a minute while she buried her face deeper in his chest but after Naruto gave her a reassuring squeeze she would relax.

Eventually Hinata's breathing slowed down and she fell asleep. Naruto was pretty tired himself. He was happy to be so close to her. To be able to help her when she was scared. 'This wedding is going down. I feel more determined than ever. There's no way I can let this happen to the girl I love.' Naruto's half sleeping eyes widened in surprise.

'Did I just say…'

'**You sure did.'**

He looked surprised at the girls curled up against his chest and his arms tightened a bit around her. 'That sounds about right.' He smiled down at the girl in his arms and fell asleep worrying about the next day.

* * *

Everywhere Naruto looked people were running around with all sorts of stuff. Hinata, Sakura, Tenten and Ino were being dressed by Ayano at the moment. Hinata had asked Ayano yesterday if she could make a dress for her friends. She had immediately agreed and taken their seizes. Hinata felt guilty at first because making three dresses in such a short time but Ayano said it would be no problem.

Naruto had wanted to stay by her side all day but now that he wasn't her bodyguard anymore and just a guest he had to stay with the rest of his friends while they waited for the wedding to start. His friends were talking and laughing but he wasn't paying attention. Than they were escorted into the ballroom with the rest of the guests but Naruto couldn't. He knew that this was probably his last chance to tell Hinata how he felt about her. If he did there was a big chance of him getting rejected, if she didn't there was also a chance that he would start a war between both countries. He had always said he never broke his promises. But today he might break the promise of the Hyuuga clan and the leaf village. He knew that if he didn't he would never forgive himself. He just had to hear from her own voice that she didn't like him that way. No matter what the outcome he knew it was going to hurt. But just sitting in the church watching her get married was something he just couldn't do.

It was than that he saw Hinata. He had never seen her this beautiful. Her dress, her face and her hair looked perfect. It was hard to focus on her but it was something he knew he had to do.

"H-Hinata?" He asked nervously.

"N-Naruto-kun, is something wrong?"

"I want to… No, I need to tell you something. I know that saying it can only start more bad things but if I don't I know I'll never forgive myself."

"W-What is it Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked worriedly.

"Hinata, I-I love you!" He just blurted it out like that. His eyes were closed. He slowly opened them and saw Hinata's chocked face.

"N-Naruto-kun, I-I…" Hinata's voice was stopped by the sound of the music. The kind of music that is played when the bride is supposed to come in. The kind of music that made Naruto's stomach cringe. "I-I'm s-sorry. I-I have to g-go."

With those words she walked away. With those words she grabbed her fathers arm and was guided in the church. With those words she walked out of his life. With those words Naruto's heart shattered.

* * *

"No!" Naruto yelled as he quickly shot up. The room was dark but he could feel a warmth source next to him move.

"What?" Hinata's sleepy voice said. "N-Naruto-kun, are you okay? Is something w-wrong?"

Naruto took a deep breath knowing it had just been a dream. It had seemed so real. He turned to Hinata. Even though it was dark in the room he could imagine her face looking at him worried.

"It's okay Hinata. It was just a dream." He placed a hand on top of her head and laid her back down on the pillow.

"A-Are you sure?"

"Yes, don't worry about it."

* * *

It had been a long day for Naruto. Everywhere he looked he was reminded of the wedding. The only thing he could do as a guest was wait for it. It was only two hours before the wedding when he decided he had waited long enough. He still didn't have a plan, which irritated him, and he needed to talk to Neji. Right now. Unfortunately for him he hadn't seen the Hyuuga all morning. He stood up from the couch he was sitting in. The other members of the Konoha 12 looked up from their thee confused. He just grabbed his jacket and walked off.

He turned the corner and was surprised to see Shikamaru standing before him. "It's a drag Naruto but I need to tell you that it's not a good idea."

"Wh-what? How did you…?"

"Well that was pretty easy. We could all feel the vibe around the three of you. It was hard not too. I'm not going to tell you what to do. I'm just saying that what ever you're planning it isn't smart."

Naruto walked past him and he could feel the shadow user's eyes on his back but "I know." Was all he could mutter.

Naruto had been looking for almost a half hour but couldn't find a sign of Neji. He really needed to talk to someone who knew the whole situation. He decided to check the garden when he heard whispering coming from on of the rooms. It was kind of suspicious because all the guests were all gathered up and the other people were all busy with the preparations of the wedding. Nobody was supposed to be here. He held his ear by the door but when he couldn't understand what they were saying he opened the door with a swing and everything went black.

* * *

Me: I'm pretty satisfied with this chapter. But I'm glad it's done.

Yumi: I'm exhausted. I want to take a break. This is too much work.

Me: Fine, fine we'll have a break.

Yumi: Hooray! So when will we meet again. In let's say euh… Wednesday?

Me: That's five days from now. I was thinking about in two hours.

Yumi: O.o Are you trying to kill me?! *Sigh* I never would've volunteered if I had know this would be so much work. I'm tired. Fine just give me two hours to eat and to stretch my legs. You damn freak.

Me: Thanks ^^

Yumi: Yeah, yeah What ever.

Me: It's been taking longer than I thought because I keep going back to change it and because me and Yumi have trouble with finding times that we both have time. So this was the first chapter I hope we'll soon finish the second.

**BTW. I need to apologize to my friend Ryuu for using his name for one of my characters. XD Sorry.**


	11. The wedding

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the characters they belong to ****Masashi Kishimoto****. **(Ha suck on that lawyers)

**Takumi, Junko, Takahiro, Ryuu and Ayano belong to me and are invented by me.**

Chapter 11 Betrothed

Hinata sighed softly. Softly enough so her future husband wouldn't hear. She couldn't believe this was really happening. She couldn't believe that she was really standing in front of the priest with a man she didn't love. She couldn't believe she was about to marry a man that wasn't Naruto. She wouldn't be believe it if it had been Naruto but still… She wished that things didn't have to go this way. She had searched for his face in the crowd a couple of times but she couldn't see him. Maybe it was for the best. It would probably be harder to do it if she saw Naruto but … She wished Naruto was here. 'Naruto-kun, why aren't you here? I need your strength for what I must do.' But she knew that he wasn't in the crowd and even with all these eyes on her she had never felt more alone.

* * *

Naruto's world was black. He tried to open his eyes but a sharp pain went through his mind. He hissed out in pain and looked around. The first thing he noticed was that he was tide up. Next to him was an equally tied up Neji glaring at the man across the room.

"Neji? What's going on? Why am I tied up? Why are you tied up? WHY ARE WE TIED UP?!"

"Isn't the best question 'who tied us up'?"

"I was getting to that!"

"I think I can answer those questions the man said. What's going on is that you two are being held captive by me and my man. You are tied up just because you were at the wrong place at the wrong time. Neji is tied up because he was starting to figure us out. I guess that answers the next question and the last is pretty obvious. It was me. Any more questions?"

"Yeah what time is it?"

Both Neji and the man looked at him puzzled. "W…What?"

"Just tell me what time it is!"

"Almost six. Why?"

"Six already?! But than the wedding has already started!" He started struggling against his shackles. "I don't have time to figure this out right now! I need to stop the wedding!"

The man laughed. "Don't worry Naruto. You don't have to worry about the wedding. I can assure you that it isn't going to happen. So relax."

"What do you mean, Ryuu?"

Ryuu sighed. "You haven't figured it out yet? How disappointing. Well than I guess I'll just explain myself. I hired the man to attack Hinata."

"What? Why?"

"That's quit simple. In the beginning I was planning on just killing Hinata so the wedding would be off. Because once Hinata married my brother she would officially become a part of our family. If something was to happen to Takahiro at the time she would inherit his title as Hokage and after that it would go to the Hyuuga's. The only way for me to have a chance of getting the title was making sure the wedding never took place. Afterwards I started to see that I was thinking way to small. Why would I only be the Tsuchikage when I could be the leader of all the villages?"

"And how do you plan on doing that?" Neji asked, now curious of the mans intentions.

"Isn't it obvious. Every single person of high status is gathered here for this wedding. All people with a high status were invited. The leaders of all the great clans, mighty politicians, the Hokage's and members of the council of all villages. This is a rare opportunity."

"Like you could really take on all those Shinobi. Don't you think they thought about that. Haven't you seen how well secured this place is. There's no way anybody can do anything today." Neji said again.

"Of course it's well secured. My dear brother was so worried that something might go wrong today. He needs a wife to become the new Tsuchikage so he asked me and my elite force to do the security. That is of course an offer I didn't turn down. It took months of preparations to fill the room with the special seals so the only thing we have to do is use our chakra to activate them. If you could only imagine. All of them under my control."

"It sounds twisted." Naruto said.

"It sounds like the future."

"Yeah right. Like I'm going to let you! There's no way I'm going to let you brainwash everyone!"

"Don't you mean you won't let me brainwash Hinata." He said smirking.

A hot blush covered Naruto's face. "No I mean I won't let you brainwash everyone." 'Especially Hinata.' Naruto added in his mind.

"Well Naruto you don't have to worry about that. You're a good shinobi and you have a lot of chakra that's why I have an offer for you. I need a lot of chakra to activate the seals. I'm afraid some of my men will die from chakra depletion. If you're willing to help me with the seals I'll cut you a deal. I heard you have a lot of chakra."

"What kind of deal?" Naruto asked only out of curiosity there was no way he was going to agree to a deal with this creep.

"Don't you know. I could make everyone in that room do what ever I want. That includes your precious Hinata. I could make her do anything I please. I could make her do something stupid like jump of a building or stab herself with a knife."

Naruto gritted his teeth.

"Or I could make her do something different. Like falling madly in love with you or feeling the sudden need of wanting to be with you. What do you say? What sounds better to you?"

"Naruto, don't fall for his tricks. You know better than to join up with the enemy." Neji said.

"What's wrong Hyuuga? Are you jealous of the deal Naruto got? Too bad. I would give you a deal to but you don't have enough chakra because you're a Hyuuga and you rely more on chakra control. So tell me Naruto what will Hinata do as soon as I control everyone?"

Naruto grinned. "I wouldn't know that Ryuu but it doesn't matter cause it's never going to happen!"

"To bad. I quit liked the girl but I guess it couldn't be helped. It was your choice."

"You bastard! I'm not letting you go through with your plan! You won't lay a finger on… ANYONE! You will fail! I will stop you!"

"Well then… I guess all that's left to do is prove you wrong."

* * *

Hinata was still standing in the front of the church. She hadn't been listening to a word the priest had said but still she knew that it was almost over. Just a matter of minutes before it was all over. Before her life as she knew it would end for ever. The end of her free life, her life as a Shinobi, her childhood, the days of team Kurenai, the hope of ever being with Naruto. In a couple of minutes it was all going to end. Everything she ever knew would be gone and she would never be able to turn back. It gave her some comfort, knowing that she was doing her clan and her village a favor, but not as much as she had wanted it too. It wasn't enough to stop the aching in her heart. It was barely enough to stop her from running away right now. The only thing that was going through her mind was 'run away'. She mustered all of her courage to stay put.

'Naruto-kun would do this for his village. Wouldn't he? It would be selfish for me to run away now.'

Still her heart ached. She had never realized how much she had enjoyed her life even though she had been a burden on her family and even though Naruto failed to recognize her existence. She was going to miss her life as it had once been, she was going to cherish it. She would remember the moments spend with her team, her friends, Naruto. All her days spent in Konoha.

She hadn't realized that they had already come to the 'I do' part of the ceremony. She didn't realize she had been cooperating. Her mouth had moved on it's own. It just sunk in when she heard Takahiro say 'I do'.

"Do you Hinata Hyuuga take this man Takahiro Tsuchikage to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, in sickness and health, to love, honor and obey, in good times and in bad times, for richer or poorer, keeping yourself solely unto him for as long as you both shall live? If so, answer 'I do'"

Hinata's breath stopped as images off her past flashed to her brain. Tears were threatening to spill but she refrained herself from doing so. "I…I…" There was no time for regrets or sorrow now. No time for hesitation. She would putt her own happiness aside for the happiness of the people in both countries. "I-I do." It came out in a soft whimper but apparently people just took it as a sign of nerves.

"If there be anyone present who may show just and lawful cause why this couple may not be legally wed, let him speak now or forever hold his peace."

Like it was timed to perfection a huge explosion was heard from the left wall of the church. The wall seemed to be crumbling as the dust began to settle. "HINATA!" Once the dust was completely settled a young blond was shown with a dissipating rasengan in his hand who seemed to be running to the altar.

"N-Naruto-kun?" Hinata managed out in surprise.

Opinions were scattered through the church at the time but let's hear some.

Jiraiya: He never learns does he? Tearing down the churches' wall with a rasengan. What a handful.

Sakura: That idiot! Ruining the whole wedding like that and making a fool out of himself on top of it. In front of all these important people. I'm going to bash his brains in!

Shikamaru: Troublesome. Does that guy have any idea what he's doing. He's not smart at all.

Tsunade: This isn't good. Destroying a peace treaty like this. Destroying the future Tsuchikage's wedding on top of that! If I don't fix this, this will start a war for sure.

Ino: That was sooo romantic! Just like in the movies. Hinata's such a lucky girl.

People started to stand up in outrage. Several trying to block his way and remove him but Naruto just tried to reach the front of the church.

"Hinata!"

"Naruto-kun!"

"Hinata!"

"Naruto!"

He and Hinata met halfway in the church with a skidding stop. "Hinata! We have to get out of here. It's a trap. Ryuu has filled the room with seals to control everyone."

Suddenly all hell broke loose as Ryuu's men entered a long with there captain. If eyes could shoot there would be a enormous crater where Naruto was now.

"Your dead Uzumaki!" A powerful attack that Naruto didn't recognize was sent at the ceiling above Naruto's and Hinata's (who was standing next to him) heads witch caused it to collapse.

"Naruto! Hinata!" Shikamaru yelled. Looking at the smoke and debris that had taken the place of his two friends. "Chouji, Lee, Kiba quickly dig them out while the other guests and I fight off Ryuu's men."

He got nods from everyone and then the battle began.

* * *

Naruto coughed and groaned. "Hinata are you alright?!"

"Y-Yes Naruto-kun but you…"

"Don't worry about me. I'm fine." He was standing over her on his hand and knees making sure the debris of the ceiling didn't harm her by protecting her with his back. He chuckled.

"W-What?"

"It's just that this is the exact way that Iruka-sensei protected me once when I was still a Genin. The first time everyone had ever risked his life for me."

Naruto groaned and his arms started to shake a bit.

"Naruto-kun are you alright?"

He smiled. "I'm fine Hinata. I have to admit that it's getting quit heavy. But don't worry. I won't let you get hurt. I think I can hold it for a little while longer." Right after saying so his shaking arms gave out a little bit and he dropped through his arms a little bit more.

Hinata blushed as both their chests slightly grazed. She was glad that Naruto couldn't see because of the devris on top of them there was no light. Naruto was trying his best to stretch his arms again but the debris was to heavy for him to push back up.

"Hinata, there is really something I want to tell you. What I need to tell you. Now might not be the best time. Hell I probably even shouldn't be saying this but I just want you to know. I should've told you a long time ago. But I was just stupid and scared and I know I've been wrong."

Hinata wanted to stop her love from berating himself any further but she could see that his eyes begged her not to interrupt him. He seemed nervous and she could see him suck in a sharp breath. "Hinata, what I wanted to tell you is. I love you."

Hinata gasped softly and Naruto continued. "Not only that but I also really don't like this whole 'Hinata-marrying-Takahiro'-thing that's going on. To be totally honest. I really can't stand it."

He nervously looked down at the girl beneath him. He couldn't see her face. It was to dark. What he would give for a little light right now. Just to see her reaction. He had an urge to nervously fidget but then they would both suffocate or be squished.

"N-Naruto-kun…I…I…"

'don't want to hurt you.' He added in his mind.

"I…l-love you too. I've always l-loved you. I was j-just to scared to tell you. And to be honest…" She said, looking away. "I don't like the whole 'Hinata-marrying-Takahiro'-thing either."

Naruto bent down really slowly. Slowly enough so she could stop him and he prayed to god that she wouldn't. Eventually his lips softly touched hers and she made no effort to stop him. His heart had stopped only to begin beating hard and fast. He hoped she couldn't feel or hear it. Little did he know that her heart was doing the same thing. The kiss started nervous and innocent. Both of them had little to no experience but it quickly got hotter and filled with desire. Hinata's hands slipped into his hair. Naruto cursed inwardly. He felt the urge to touch Hinata so much now. More then just there lips. He wanted to slide his fingers through her hair and feel her soft skin but sadly the current situation wouldn't let him.

He decided to try something risky. He slightly licked her bottom lip. She doubted for a second but then opened her mouth slightly and gave him permission to enter, which he did.

Right then they heard a loud noise and a sudden source of light. They looked up to see a very red Kiba, Lee and Chouji.

"Our bad." Kiba said embarrassed. "We'll just put this back."

Hinata's hid her face in Naruto's chest from embarrassment. "Just get us out of here!"

Kiba grinned. "You sure? You seem to be having an awfully good time down there."

Naruto could feel Hinata's head sink deeper in his head while he just glared at Kiba, who soon got the message and started to dig them out.

When Hinata and Naruto finally managed to climb out of the huge pile the battle seemed to have already ended. Ryuu's men were strong and numerous but it had seemed that against all the (shinobi) guests they hadn't stood a chance. They had all died in the fight or been arrested.

The Tsuchikage and future Tsuchikage were now crowded with angry Kage's and Hyuuga's and other angry guests.

"This is an outrage!"

"The son of the Tsuchikage made an attack on all the Kage's!"

"You were probably all aware of it!"

"You are not to be trusted!"

"How dare Iwagakure set up a trap to trick us!"

"We will have your heads!"

"This means war!"

The feared word had fallen and Naruto knew that something had to be done before this would result in a war. "Listen they didn't know anything about this."

"Well than what do you expect us to do Naruto?" Tsunade said. "Pretend like nothing had happened? While we were almost all killed."

"Well…" Naruto said trying to sound serious. "We are all very offended because Iwagakure has betrayed our trust. So the wedding is of course canceled. I mean after this betrayal we would have no pride if we would still allow the wedding to continue." Naruto had trouble suppressing his smile at the clever way he had swayed them.

"But…" The Tsuchikage and Hiashi started.

"Or doe you think Tsuchikage that the Hyuuga clan has no pride?"

The Tsuchikage dropped his head when he realized there was no other way.

Hiashi wanted to jump in. He didn't want to lose his chance to marry his daughter off to the future Tsuchikage but he couldn't go against Naruto because now people would think the Hyuuga clan had no pride. He sure was a clever on that damned Uzumaki.

"We will forgive you and won't take revenge for this attempt to assassinate us but remember that you do owe us a big favor now."

On of the other Kage's looked at him. "And who the hell might you be?"

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki! Future Hokage! Believe it!"

The man laughed. "You got spunk kid. I can't wait to work with you."

Tsunade wanted to interrupt and say that Naruto wasn't actually the future Hokage but she knew it was unnecessary. Naruto might not officially be the future Hokage but she knew that one day she would name him that and who knew. Maybe soon was the right time. It didn't matter. She was sure that Naruto would one day sit on the Hokage chair. (And actually belong there this time)

Naruto turned around to see Hinata standing there. He couldn't help but smile. Things were going to be good from now on.

* * *

Me: Finally the end.

Yumi: Hallelujah

Me: Your not even Christian.

Yumi: Who cares it's over!

Me: Was it so bad?

Yumi: Are you serious I've eaten truckloads of chocolate since we started! There will deffinatly not be a second time.

Me: That's why I eat strawberry-yoghurt.

Yumi: Well I guess I had a good time but I don't think I'll be doing it again. Not a project of this size anyway.

Me: Well some few things I want to discuss. We both think this ending sucks but we rewrote it more than 35 times and it kept getting worse. I hope everyone is happy that there's a happy ending. **I also apologize to my friend Ryuu. I used his name for the bad guy :D **I know you guys had to wait a long time. I've been superbussy. And Yumi too. It was my birthday (24/08/2009) I've been working on my AMV's a lot and stuf like that. My new story is going to be AWSOME! It's all finished in my head. Look forward to it because I think it will be my best story ever! I'm really enthousiastic about it.

-Y&K


End file.
